


Lilly

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	Lilly

Lilly walked through the alley to where her job was she looked around her and saw people on the street and also in the food lines. She stared straight ahead and continued to walk to the backstage door. She opened the door and went down another hallway that smelled of beer, smoke and other strange things she could not identify and really didn’t want to. She found a room and threw the door open she saw another person in there. She smiled and watched as she put on her dress. “Hey Maria.” The girl looked up from her cigarette and gave Lilly a lopsided smile and said, “How’s it going princess?” Lilly’s head fell and said, “How drunk are you?” Maria stared at her blankly and replied, “I’m not.”

“You do know that if Madame Pompadour comes and sees you like this you are screwed.”

“Whatever the world is screwed.” She replied as she took out a flask and opened it. She took a drink and held it out to Lilly. Lilly looked at it horrified and said, “Put that away before you get in trouble.”

Maria rolled her eyes and said, “I’m always in trouble.” But she put it back and said, “Oh by the way Madame wants you to do a special performance tonight.” She then got off of her chair and went over to a closet and took out a new dress.

Lilly looked at it with wide eyes. It was a pretty green color and it looked like it would fit perfectly.

“You will change into this after the general performance.” She replied putting it down and taking out her other simple white dress. Lilly nodded and started to change.

“I’ll see you in a few minutes ja.” She said getting up and walking out.

“ja.” Lilly said muffled by her cloths.

She then finished putting on her make-up and then went to the stage area where she walks off the stage stuffing her bra with some money.

She sighed and then waited while they announced her name. She came out and continued to stare straight ahead and ignored people calling out to her. She looked at the door and saw a guy standing there just watching her. “Great the weirdo that’s here every night.” She thought to herself. As she climbed up the pole. She then turned upside down and saw the guy again closer to the stage her eyes met his. She felt her face get red and quickly up righted herself and finished up her dance and ran off the stage. When she was safely in the back did she realize that she had to do another performance.

When she got to the back room she saw that Maria was already there and looking through some make-up. “Bout time you got here.”

She said and quickly helped Lilly out of her other dress and put her into the assigned one.

After it was zippered up Maria looked her over and said, “get over here I need to put on your make-up.”

Lilly rolled her eyes but sat down and allowed her drunken friend to put the make-up on her. When she was done she hated to admit it but she looked good. “Now you look like a beautiful princess.” Maria said looking over her and then she said, “Come on Madame pompadour aint going to like waiting.”

“Wait why is she…” she started to ask when she was face to face with her boss.

Her boss looked at her and examined her face and said, “That color really brings out your eyes.”

“Thank you ?”Lilly said unsure of what else to say.

She gave a small smile and then led Lilly down a different hallway.

“By the way remember that they cannot touch even if they try to pay extra.”

“I know.” Lilly replied

“Also the one that you want to make happy is.” She pulled aside a curtain and pointed to a scary heavy set man.

“Gross.” Lilly said and made a face at him.

Madame pompadour nodded and said, “I agree but he specifically requested you and he got you that dress.”

Lilly shivered and then said, “I can’t do this.”

Madame Pompadour grabbed her by the shoulders and said, “Yes you can now suck it up and dance.”

Lilly felt her head bow and then slowly walked out to the center of the stage and started to dance. AS she got close to the guy she had to hold her breath cause of the smoke. She could feel tears in the side of her eyes but refused to let them fall. Then she remembered the strange guy from before. He really wasn’t that bad looking and if she could imagine something pleasant to make it through then she wouldn’t hate herself as much. When her song ended she was walking back when she felt two hands grab her and pull. She felt herself fall and she could see her customer looking down at her.

“Let me go she yelled punching him and then scrambling back to her feet ran down the corridors and found her room. She threw the door shut and heard something fall. She saw Maria on the ground but ignored her as she started to take off the cloths as quickly as possible.

“What’s wrong?” Maria asked.

“Nothing.” Lilly said as she quickly put on her normal cloths. Maria looked at her worriedly and went up to check her. The door was then opened and Madame pompadour came in and asked, “What happened.”

Lilly froze and said, “He tried to pull me off of the stage after my performance. I punched him and ran.”

Madame pompadour nodded and said, “Ok.” Then she walked out of the room.

Lilly blinked and mouthed ok. She was about to go after her when Maria grabbed her shoulders and said, “She will deal with it.”

Lilly’s eyes narrowed but stayed where she was and then continued to get dressed. She took off her make-up and then asked, “He’s not the only one she should be talking to.”

Maria looked at her and asked, “Who else?”

There was this guy who…” she paused and thought and said, “He didn’t do anything but…” she remained silent and shook her head. “Never mind.”

Maria said, “I think I know who you are talking about.” She then smiled and got up.

“You know who he is?” Lilly questioned.

Maria shook her head again and said, “I don’t know.” And then continued out the door.

Lilly looked at her retreating back and rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and then went through the dark halls out into the night. She was almost to the lighted street when she felt a pair of hands grab her and pull her back into the alley way and throw her into the wall.

She looked and saw that it was the guy that she punched. She could feel blood dripping down her head she could feel a hand on her throught and could tell that her vision was changing. She kicked out at him and attempted to run toward the lamp light. She then felt something clasping around her legs knocking her down to the hard concrete. She raised her hands to prevent from doing anymore damage to her head. She then felt legs pin hers down and a hand wrap itself around her neck and the other grabbing her ass.

“Help.” She struggled to yell but was falling unconscious the last thing she saw was a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes.

She felt her head start to pound and went to raise her hand to it when she felt bandages on it. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the room. She saw that the guy was sitting by a fire looking at a book. He looked up and saw that she was awake. He got up and walked over to the bed and sat down.

She looked up at him and asked, “Who are you?”

He reached over and took a cup of water and put it up to her mouth and said, “I am Phillip.” He replied as he tilted it to her mouth. Lilly looked up at him and slowly wiped the rest of the water off of her lips and nodded and said, “I’ve seen you before.”

He smiled and said, “Yeah I go to your job a lot.”

She looked at him and was about to ask something when he said, “Do you have anyone waiting for you at your home.?”

“No.” she said.

“So are you homeless.” He asked.

She said, “I have a shitty apartment that I owe money on and a land lord that has been trying to evict me for weeks.”

He nodded and then said, “You can stay here.”

She looked at him curiously and asked, “Why?”

He shrugged and said, “You seem like a person that needs to be protected.” She rolled her eyes and tried to get out of bed but he grabbed her shoulders and held onto them to steady her. “I don’t need.” Her mind then went back to the attack and she shut her mouth. “I could give you a job so that you can pay me for living here.” he said as held her

“I have one.” She replied edgily.

He rolled his eyes and said, “That’s not a job. That seems like hell.”

“Well the money is probably a lot more than any job you can give me.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “You know as well as I do that the money here is worthless and the job I could give could give you back some form of dignity.”

“Nothing can give me back my dignity.” She said and then tried to walk away but a sharp pain in her head stopped her and she almost fell forward. She felt hands gently pull her back and could feel herself leaning on Phillip.

“You can let go now.” She mumbled into his chest and unconusly snuggled closer.

He looked down and sighed. “Maybe we should talk after you have had some food and some rest.” He managed to guide her back to the bed and tuck her underneath the covers and walked out.

She looked out to the side and saw a window she didn’t get up but mumbled, “What was that stupid saying.” She then ran her hands through her hair and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning she woke up startled and looked around the room. She saw Phillip sitting beside her bed with a tray on his lap just staring at her.

“What?” she questioned sleepily.

He grinned and said, “Nothing.” He helped her sit up and adjusted the pillows around her and placed the tray on the bed.

She watched him and then said, “So what is this job that you think is so much better then what I do now.”

He thought a minute and said, “You can work at a bakery or a restaurant.”

She looked at him and said, “That sounds like a good day job.”

“Day job?” he questioned.

She looked up at him and placed a berry in her mouth before she nodded and said, “yeah.”

He sighed and said, “I don’t want you to do that anymore. It’s too dangerous.”

Lilly felt her face change and said, “It’s not that bad honestly.”

He stared at her and raised a hand to her face. Lilly flinched and closed her eyes when she saw it. He froze and then slowly brought it to her face and rested it there. She didn’t feel anything but a small touch. She opened her eyes and saw Phillip looking at her.

“How bad is it really?” he saw Lilly looking at him curiously “I would never…” he paused and then got up. “I have class. You’re welcome to look around.” He said.

She tilted her head to the side and watched him leave. She then gently put her hand to where his had been and slowly traced the shape. She then got out of bed and realized that the bandages were changed. She looked at the merrier and realized that she looked like shit and decided that finding the bathroom would be top priority.

After her bath she managed to look around the small house and made her way to the kitchen. She saw how clean it was and decided that would not be a good place to be. She made her way back to the living room and saw a book shelf lined with books she picked one at random and started to read but half of what was in there went over her head and she decided to look at pictures and diagrams.

“Find anything interesting?” a voice asked.

She jumped a bit and then slowly turned around she saw Phillip standing there. She looked at him and grinned and said, “Not really everything is all about medicine and other things that are boring.”

He nodded and placed his stuff down.

“So where were you?” she asked sitting down on a couch watching him.

“I was in class.” He replied.

She nodded and asked, “So what classes you taken.”

He smiled and said, “I want to be a doctor. So I’m in the local med school.”

She nodded. He then handed her a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” she asked as she looked down at it and saw an address.

“That is where you will be reporting to for work tomorrow.” He replied.

She looked at the address and said, “I know this place.”

“Good.” He replied and then said, “You want to walk by there and see who is hiring you.”

Lilly bit her bottom lip and said, “I would but…” she looked at her clothing.

“Oh,” he said.

“well then we just have to make a stop at my friends place. I’m sure she will have extra cloths that will fit you.” He said getting up and then holding his hand out to her.

She shrugged and took his hand and they both went outside and a few blocks down. He started to knock on the door.

“Yeah yeah I’m coming a voice called.

The door opened and there was a girl standing there. “What do you want Phillip.” She said.

“Hello Natalia is Beth home.” He said.

She rolled her eyes at him and then saw Lilly standing there. She smiled and said, “Hello cutie.”

“Hi.” Lilly said unsure of what was going on.

Natalia looked to Phillip and said, “So, what is this, a peace offering?” she then looked at Lilly.

Lilly was a little shocked. Phil stepped in front of her and said, “No, I saved her and now she will be working and she doesn’t have appropriate cloths.”

Natalie looked at her and nodded and said, “Yeah I’ll go get Beth. She will be happy to see her. You not so much.” Then she took Lilly’s hand and led her through the house and into a living room where a blond woman was reading the news paper. She looked up when she heard Natalie coming back. She saw a girl being tugged by her hand and behind came Phillip.

She smiled at the girl and said, “I’m Beth and who are you?”

“I’m Lilly.” Lilly said holding out her other hand for Beth. Beth smiled and shook her hand and said, “You must forgive Natalie it’s been a while since we have received any visitors.” She then glared at Phillip who shrugged and leaned against the wall.

“I don’t see why not you have a nice home.” Lilly said unconusly looking around.

Beth smiled and Natalie let go of her hand and said, “I’ll go make some tea.”

Lilly nodded and watched as she left.

“Why are you here?” she asked Lilly.

Lilly was about to respond when Phillip said, “We just came to see if you had any cloths that she could fit into.”

Beth turned her attention to him practically glaring and said, “I was talking to Lilly.”

Phillip rolled his eyes and said, “Sometimes she forgets.”

Beth rolled her eyes at him and then turned back to her giving her a smile and said, “If that’s the case then yes I have some that fit and would look pretty on you.”

Lilly said, “I don’t wanna look pretty. I don’t even know what kind of job it is.”

Beth looked at her and said, “Well its better then looking like that. What did Phillip do to you last night, beat you.”

Lilly cringed and looked at Phillip who was looking at her. Beth noticed the exchanged looks and said, “what the hell happened?”

“She was attacked last night. I beat the guy up and left him bleeding in an alley.” Phillip admitted.

Beth sighed and said,“ I figured you would never do something like that.”

“Do something like what?” Natalie said coming in carrying a tray of tea.

Beth smiled at her and said, “Nothing. Do you still have that dress that your uncle was working on.”

Natalie thought and said, “The one with the skulls, hearts, and crosses on it.”

Beth nodded, “Or the one with my logo.”

Phillip said, “We are not going to dress her like that. Don’t you have normal things.”

Beth looked at him and said, “That stuff is normal for us.

Natalie came back with a light pink shirt and black pants and handed them to her. Lilly looked at it and nodded and then said, “Do you have a place that I could try it on?”

“Yeah the bathroom is upstairs and third door to your left.” Beth said.

Lilly nodded and went off in that direction.

She found the bathroom no problem and looked into the merrier and shuddered. She quickly washed her face and hands. Then she put the clothes on, as she was buttoning up the shirt she smelled roses. She turned her nose toward the shirt and started to sniff.

She then came back down and saw that they were all sitting calmly even if it seemed a bit chilly in the room.

Natalie looked up and smiled and said, “You look perfect.”

She walked further into the room and Beth said, “So where are you going to work.”

“At the Scarface café.” She replied.

Beth nodded and said, “The owners a complete ass but if you know how to deal with him you will do just fine.”

Natalie said, “They take better care of their employees then most.”

She nodded and then said, “I think we should be late don’t want to be late for the interview.”

Phillip nodded and walked toward the door. “Thank you miss Beth and Miss Natalia.”

“You’re welcome to stop by anytime.” Beth said as Natalie walked behind and led her to the door.

“Just don’t bring him.” She whispered.

Lilly nodded and waved at Natalie who stayed on the door step.

She cought up to Philip and watched as he continued down the street. Afew minutes later they stood in front of a busy café.

Phillip reached and rung a bell that was resting on the counter.

“Yeah find an empty table kinda busy at the moment.” A female voice called.

He nodded and then found a place by the window and said, “That’s the owners wife she is really nice once you get to know her. “

“Be with you in a second.” a guy with blond hair and a pony tail called.

He then went to the bar and started to pour drinks.

“This place seems popular.

He smiled and said, “Yeah they will keep you busy and some of the people are nice.”

A girl with dark hair walked over and said, “Have you been served yet… oh hey Philip.” She added

“Here is the help I told you I would get you.” He said getting up.

The girl looked at her and held out her hand, “I’m stephane the co-owner I’ll take you to the back and we can get started.”

“What?” Lilly questioned and said ,”I’m just here to interview.”

Stephanie tilted her head and asked, “You want the job or not.”

“Yes, but I don’t have…”

“Don’t worry bout it just take orders and drinks and be polite.” She said and handed her an apron.

“Ok.” She said and put it on

“Fallow me.” She said and then lead her away.

Philip watched as Lilly was dragged away and probably confussed when a voice said, “What would you like?” he turned and saw the guy who spoke to them before and said, “I brought more help and your wife basically just took her”

The guy nodded and looked up and saw a girl writing things down and looking at the menu to make sure they were right. He smiled and said, “Ok. So you going to come back and check on her.”

Philip shrugged and said, “I have to get back to the book store, even though we don’t get that many people anymore.”

The guy nodded and then said, “She will be fine.”

Phillip looked at her and said, “I don’t doubt it.” Then he left.

While he was leaving Lilly looked up and saw him leave. She pouted abit and then turned back her attention to the order. She then went back to the kitchen and put up her ticket and hurried over to the next tables and filled drinks.

Stephanie and Hunter watched her out of the corner of their eyes and saw that she would be popular. One guy tried to get close enough to reach out but Stephanie was close by and grabbed the guys hand and broke it.

Lilly turned around and saw the shattered dishes on the ground and a man holding his hand and Stephanie looking at him darkly. She went over and started to clean the mess up on the floor while Stephanie took the guy out side.

Hunter grined to himself and then continued comely cleaning off the counter. When it was time for the place to close Hunter saw Lilly cleaning a booth.

“You almost done?” he called.

“Huh?” she asked and then looked up and said, “Yeah I just got this one then I’m done.”

Hunter nodded and said, “Well hurry up so that we can eat and then leave.”

She then finished and walked over to a table and sat down next to another waitress and and bartender. The waitress looked at her and said, “So tell me how you know phillip.”

Lilly bit the inside of her lip as she saw the others attention come to her. He kind of saved me. I was trying to get away from this drunk guy and phillip must have beat him because I woke up in his a few hours later.”

The girl noded and said, “You know I thought he saw you at some brothel. He keeps going on about some chick there that is really pretty but has the saddest eyes you would ever see.”

Lilly cringed and said, “He’s said that?”

Hunter cleared his throught and said, “Well how was your first day?”

Lilly smiled thankful for the topic change. “I think it went well.”

Stephanie nodded and said, “you are super easy to train so I didn’t have to baby you like I did with Chaina.” She then glared at the waitress next to Lilly.

Chaina rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the door opened.   
“Sorry we’re… Oh hey Phillip.” Hunter said.

Philip nodded and then took up a spot next to Hunter and said, “So how’d it go.”

Stephanie smiled and said, “We were just discussing that.”

Phillip looked at Lilly who shrugged and waited forwhatever Stephanie had to say.

“I think it will work can you work on ome weekends. Also you get major holidays off.” Stephanie said. “We can put you for the night shift so that you can spend your days at the book store or just relaxing.”

“What book store?” She asked.

Stephanie looked at her and said, “He didn’t tell you.”

Lilly shook her head and then looked at them and wondered. Hunter turned toward his wife and put a finger to his lips when she saw that Stephan didn’t say a word but then said, “So you can work nights and I’ll be guessing you can pick her up wouldn’t want you walking alone not with things the way as they are.”

Lilly nodded and said, “Thank you mrs. Stephanie and Mr. Hunter.”

They both nodded and Lilly got up and helped clear the table along with China and the other bar tender.

She looked at the other bar tender and said, “How come you don’t talk much.”

The guy looked at her and started to talk and she tilted her head. Chania laughed and said, “At least he said something to you.” He then quickly walked away.

“What he say?”

She shrugged and said, “I don’t speak galic.”

“He’s Irish.”

“Yeah can’t you tell.” She asked.

Lilly tilted her head and shook it. China smiled and said, “Don’t worry bout it. I think he knows you were trying to be friendly.”

Lilly nodded and then finished washing her dishes and walked back out to Phillip. He looked up and said, “Come on.”

She then waved and said good night to hunter and Stephanie and walked next to phillip.

Stephanie watched them leave and then said, “Do you think that he is finally happy.”

Hunter nodded and said, “Yeah, I think so.”

Then they both went to close off the restaurant.

As Lilly and Phillip were walking Lilly looked up at the sky and then toward the old church. Phillip fallowed her eyes and said, “You alright.”

“Yeah I just have never actually had time to relax when I walk around at night.” She admitted.

He looked at her and then relized that she was a little lonely. “You wanna go to your old job.”

“I couldn’t.. Madam pompadore will be pissed and be all mean to me.” She said relizing that she hadn’t exactly quit from her other job formally.

He smiled and said, “So that is what you call her. Strange she told me to call her Ashley.” He said and looked at her.

“Ashley… really… that name does not suit her.” She said as she fell behind him and walked through the familiar alley way to a stage door.

When she opened the door to her dressing room she saw Maria lounging on a chair with her legs thrown over the arm and a bottle paused at her lips. When she saw that it was just Lilly she tilted her head back and took a swig and said, “Pompadom is pisssssssssssssssed.” She drew out the s.

“Ja I know.” She replied looking at the floor.

Maria looked at Phillip who was standing next to her and said, “Ahh so this is lover boy.” She then said, “So you think that you could just come inhere and take avay our lil star, my lil sister you jerk.” She said swinging her legs off of the chair arms and getting up to him.

“Maria he…” she stopped when she saw Maria take a swig and then bust the bottle and hold a hand out to her saying, “Lilly come here.”

Lilly stood between Maria and Phillip and looked at her and said, “You know I can’t do that.”

She tilted her head and said, “So your chosing him over the people that have been with you from the beginning and quite possibly after he uses you and vanishes.”

“No, I’m trying to stop you from getting arrest or thrown out of here because you know you have nowhere to go if you try to attack him. Your drunk and I’m only doing what is best for you.” She said and then held her hand out and said, “Gimme the bottle.”

Maria looked from Phillip to Lilly. She slowly moved closer with the broken part still facing them. Lilly angled her hand so she wouldn’t have to tounch a jagged point and took the bottle but then Maria lunged at Phillip knocking him down and hitting him.

Lilly tossed the bottle aside and then grabbed at Maria and tried to get her off of phillip who was defending himself.

“That is enough.” A voice shouted.

At this Maria upper body relaxed into Lilly’s arms but her legs stillpinned Phillip down roughly. Lilly looked toward the sound of the voice and saw Madame Pompadour walking toward them her eyes narrowed and her face angrly.

“Maria what are you doing to our customer.” She said

Maria quickly got off of Phillip and stood beside Lilly with her head bowed a little.

“I gave Phillip permission to have Lilly live with him.” Pompadour said.

Maria’s eyes grew wide and said, “You trust him that much.”

Pampadour looked at Phillip and said, “Of course there are conditions that have to be met but yes. “

Lilly looked between them and asked, “What conditions?”

Pampodur said, “ You can not live with him if you fall in love, you two are strictly brother and sister. Also if he doesn’t want you anymore you may come back here but you may keep your job at the bar.”

“You work at a bar.” Maria questioned.

“Maria you are not to go anywhere near it because of your condition.” Pampador said looking at her darkly.

Then she turned back to Lilly and said, “You have to at least check in with us every once in a while.”

Lilly nodded and said, “Yeah I understand I came here cause I was just a tad lonely.”

Maria looked at her and then at phillip and then hugged Lilly and said, “I’m sorry I attacked him.” She narrowed her eyes but quickly made them normal.

Lilly nodded and hugged her and said, “I’ll be stopping by the house sometime tomarrow and we can talk more then.”

Maria nodded and then said, “I have a show you wanna watch.”

Lilly nodded and said, “It’s been a while since I saw you dance form the audiances point of view.” She said and then she helped Phillip up off the floor.

“I’ll see ya later Ashley.” Phillip said and then took Lilly’s hand and escaped through the door.

“Ashley.” Maia said looking at Pompadour.

“Don’t say a word.” Pompadour said as she walked out.

Lilly smilled and said, “Did you see her face? She looked like she was going to explode.”

Phillip nodded and then looked around the corridors and then found a door which took them to the audience section.

He then looked at her and said, “You do understand the conditions that she said though.”

Lilly nodded as she went to stand in front of the stage. She listened for the music to start. Phillip sighed and then turned his attention to the stage but caught a side view glance of Lilly as her face lit up with happiness as she watched her friend step onto the stage.

Maria walked on stage and went up to her pole her eyes seemed to be scanning the crowd like she was looking for something. Lilly frowned a bit and watched as Maria got on the pole and started to go slowly.

Lilly heard people booing her. Lilly looked around and saw someone throw a bottle on stage and saw it shatter. Maria’s eyes snapped up in the direction and she yelled, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with you normally your more passonet then this.” The voice yelled back.

“Fuck you.” She yelled back and then kicked pieces of the broken bottle into the audience.

Lilly looked at her concerned and was about to go on stage when she felt Phillip grab her hand and said, “We have to go.”

“Why?” she asked and tried to pull against him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

Maira’s eyes found Lilly’s face and she thought to herself good get her out of her. Then she turned back to the guy and continued to haul insult s at him when another bottle came and hit the floor this caused it to get more rowdy and a fight to break out. She then scramebled off of the stage and into the back rooms.

As Phillip was dragging Lilly he saw a police officer and walked over to him and said, “There is a bar fight in Madam poms brothel.”

The policeman just looked at him and then at Lilly who seemed to be out of breath. He then nodded and said, “I’ll look into that.”

“Thank you.” Philp said and then watched as the policeman walked away.

Lilly said, “Normally Maria is much more calmer then that.”

“I guess tonight she must have been pissed off.” Phillip said and then loosened his grip on her.

Lilly nodded and then said, “I just wanna go home now.”

Phillip looked over at her and said, “Well your apartment locks have been changed so you can’t go there.”

She snorted and rolled her eyes and said, “I’ll deal with that tomarrow. You know what I meant.”

He nodded and they both walked toward his house. When he got to the front door and unlocked it he said, “I have a surprise for you.”

She nodded and then asked, “You want me to close my eyes or something.”

He shook his head as he lead her inside and up the stairs to a room and said, “Here is where you will stay.”

She looked around the room and saw some books and a bed already made and a small box. She looked at him and said, “Thank you. When did you have time to get all of this.”

“While you were working I decided to take somethings to make the room feel more like yours.” He watched as she ran her fingers over the books and then stop on the box.

She nodded and sais, “Did you bring some cloths for me.”

He nodded and said, “Yeah I don’t think you would want to become Natyla’s and Beth’s play doll.”

She shrugged and looked at the cloths that she was in and said, “The cloths really aren’t that bad.”

Phillip shook his head and said, “I’m going to let you get ready for bed I’ll see you in the morning.” He walked toward the door and then turned and said, “Good night.”

She bowed her head a bit and said, “Good night.” And watched as he closed the door.

A few months later Lilly was cleaning up the restaurant tables and saw Hunter reading a paper and asked, “What’s up you look worried bout something.”

Hunter looked up and saw Lillly looking at him curiously he sighed and said, “You hate politics and things like that right.”

She sat across from him and said, “Can’t hate something I know nothing about.”

Hunter closed the paper and pointed at the picture and said, “You remember this man.”

Lilly looked at the picture and said, “Isn’t he that crazy guy that started something in that bar a few towns over.”

Hunter nodded andsaid, “ now he is leading a political party.

Lilly rolled her eyes and said, “Ok so what’s so bad.”

Hunter smilled at her and put a hand on her head and said, “You don’t want someone like that to take control of governments because that is the fasts way that they fall.”

Lilly nodded but Hunter saw that she really did not understand. He looked at the clock and said, “Phillip should be here by now.”

Lilly looked up at the clock and said, “Yeah I don’t think he mentioned anything about being late and if he was going to be he would call ahead.”

Stephen looked up from his place at the bar and said, “I’ll take ye home.”

Lilly smiled at him and said, “Ok, I don’t think Phillip would mind.”

Hunter looked between her and Stephenwho was standing at the kitchen door and gave a slight grin. He then said, “Well then you better go before it gets to dark out and you might catch up with Phillip.”

Lilly nodded and then said, “Alright.” She then walked over to the kitchen door and opened it and called, “Hey Stephanie I’m leaving and I’m taking Stephen with me.”

“Ok…” she heard Stephanie mumble. Lilly knew she wasn’t really paying attention, “Three, two one.” She counted down to herself.

“Your what?” Stephanie said.

Now she knew that she had Stephanie’s full attention. “Phillip isn’t here yet and Stephen offered to take me home and if we just happen to meet phillip along the way he doen’t have to take me that far.”

Stephanie nodded and then said, “Alright Good night.”

Lilly smiled “good night Boss.” Then she walked out and saw Stephen putting on his jacket and opening up the door. She then said good night to hunter and stepped out into the night with Stephen.

She looked around and then heard the church bells ringing. She stopped and counted the times it rang. Stephen just stood beside her and waited and said, “Someones gittin married.”

She nodded and then said, “The world seems to be getting better for us here. Do you think it will last.”

Stephen shrugged and said, “The war that we had recently was bad hopefully there won’t be something like it again.”

“Your not really a citizen here are you.” She asked. “So if war starts here then you will leave.”

“Yeah and I’ll take you with me.” He said taking out a cigarette.

She heard the last bell end and then looked at Stephen and said, “You’ll take me with you why just me?”

Stephen felt his face get red and said, “Cause I care about you.”

She smiled and said, “That’s sweet but you know I can’t leave Phillip behind.”

Stephen nodded and said, “He is welcome to come if that makes you happy.”

She nodded and then grabbed his hand and said, “Come on I promised Stephanie that I wouldn’t keep you out too late.”

She then started to drag him down the streets she stopped in front of her house and saw that the lights were off. She knocked on the door and waited. She knocked again harder. Stephen looked around and said, “I don like this.”

She nodded and then reached for a chain around her neck and found the key. She then put it into the slot and opened the door. She stopped and turned to face Stephen and said, “I really feel weird can you stay with me till Phillip arrives.”

Stephen nodded and then walked in behind her. He stood at the front door just scanning the room. Lilly was already in the kitchen and said, “You know you can come inside just shut the door behind you.”

Stephen shut the door and locked it and then walked into the room and sat down on the couch. She came back and said, “I started some tea and coffie.”

He nodded and then leaned back into the coauch and watched as she sat in a chair. She then threw her legs over the arm rest and said, “I love Sunday nights we get off early.”

Stephen nodded she looked at him and said, “You seem to not like being here.”

He sighed and said, “It’s not that it’s just that something seems off and I know Phillip is not the cause of it but I just can’t help but think that he will be involved somehow.”

She nodded and was about to say something when she heard the tea kettle go off. “I’ll be right back.” She said and got up.

Stephen sighed. He looked out the window and saw a shadow he then looked to the kitchen and got up slowly and went to the window. He looked out of the blinds and saw that it was a person struggling to get a key out of his pocket and put it into the lock. Lilly walked back into the room and handed Stephen a cup and asked, “Do you hear something?”

Stephen replied, “I think some one is trying to get in.”

She said, “Sounds like Phillip.”

Stephen put his cup down and said, “I’ll get it.” He then motioned for her to stand behind him. When he got to the door and Lilly was behind him but could still see the door way he opened the door and saw Phillip standing there with a key in his hand. He looked drunk and totally out of it.

“Oh my god what happened to you?” Lilly asked as she walked from behind Stephen and to Phillips side.

Phillip looked at her and said, “I got reinstated and moved to a higher position.”

“Ok.” She said as she helped him into the house, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“I am now a member of the Nazi party.” He said happily then he collapsed into the chair that Lilly had been in a few moments ago.

“Ok I still don’t understand but there is some tea for you to drink and maybe when your more sober you can explain.” She said nerviously.

Stephen looked between them and said, “I’m going to go now.”

Lilly looked up and was about to walk over to the door when Stephen said, “I’ll see you tomarrow.” And then he walked out of the door. Leaving Lilly staring at the door blankly she then sighed and turned her attention back to Phillip who was just staring blankly at nothing.

She then sighed and went over to him and started to take off his shoes and socks. “So you had a good night.”

He gave a slight nod and then said, “This country is going to be alright and we will be fine I promise you.” He then took her hand and kissed it.

Lilly nodded and watched as Phillips eyes closed. She sighed and said, “I want to believe that.” She then untangled her hand from his and took the two cups to the sink. She then went upstairs and pulled out a blanket and walked back down stairs and covered him up with a blanket and then was about to go upstairs but figured she should stick around in case he hurt himself. She then went back and layed on the couch and soon fell asleep.

Phillip slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his living room. He saw that there was a blanket drapped over him. He looked over to a couch and saw that Lilly was laying on it. He slowly got up and walked over to it. He lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her cheek and then managed to get into the kitchen.

Lilly heard the sound of objects being moved in the kitchen. She opened her eyes and stretched and slowly got up. She saw Phillip boiling water for eggs. She walked in and said, “good morning.”

He looked at her and said, “Good morning , what happened last night?”

“You forgot to pick me up at the restaurant and Stephen walked me home. You came in drunk saying that you joined some kind of party. After that you got all broody and fell asleep.”

He nodded and then said, “I don’t have class today so would you like to go out to the beach. I’ll have you back in time for your shift.”

She nodded and then they both sat down to eat.

During the ride Lilly partially listened to the radio and heard the voice of the new chancelior. She looked at him and asked, “What were you before a book shop owner.”

He looked at her sideways and said, “I was a soilder in the war.”

She nodded and then said, “So since you got reinstated what is going to happen to your other store.”

He shrugged and said, “If worst comes to worst I will sell it.” He then turned off the main road and onto a dirt road. Lilly looked around curiously.

He stared straight ahead and continued, “For now however I think you should take over for a while since school and now my job will be taking president over that.”

She nodded and then asked, “I thought we were goin to the beach.”

He smiled and said, “I want to show you something first.”

She stayed silent and watched as he pulled over and got out. He then went to herside and opened her door. She got out and fallowed after him. As they were walking Lilly saw the forest was perfect she listened to the birds and sounds around her and then she heard water falling. She looked up and saw a water fall. Her face lit up and she saw that the water continued on.

He looked at her and said, “I knew you would like it.

She nodded and said, “Lets stay here.”

He nodded and then sat down. She looked at him and asked, “What are you doing.”

I’m going to stay here while you go swimming.”

She rolled her eyes and said, “But why.”

He shook his head and said, “I actually have a report I need to write but I thought that getting out of the house would be good. For the both of us.”

She sighed and saw that he had two books she nodded and said, “Fine you can watch the time.”

He nodded and watched as she went off. He then took out the book and started to write down the coordinates and started to sketch it out. He then sighed and drew some land marks and the direction that the river woud go. He then looked up and saw Lilly just floating on the water. He smiled and then picked up his other book and started to draw her. He put his book down and got up and walked to the edge of the water and then went up to her. He was only waist deep and he toward over her he watched as her eyes opened.

“Hey you done,” she asked.

“I can finish up later. I wanna spend the rest of the time relaxing with ya.” He said.

Lilly smiled to herself and said, “Ok.”

They spent the rest of the time watching the sky change color floating on their backs on the water. Lilly said, “I have to get to work.”

He nodded and then went under the water and started to swim toward the shore. He reached it first and watched as Lilly did what he did and get out of the water. They went back to the car Lilly dried up a bit and wrapped a towel around her. He then turned the car back to the town so that he could drop off Lilly.

He pulled in front of the store and watched as she got out. “I have a meeting to go to so just have Stephen walk you back home.”

She nodded and got out of the car and turned to wave but he was already driving away. When she turned back around she saw Hunter standing at the door looking at her. She smiled and went inside.

“What was that about?” he asked a little worriedly.

She smiled and said, “I don’t know but he is acting strange. He promised me nothing would change, but now I’m not so sure.”

Hunter nodded and then walked off. Lilly then took the towel off of her body and dried her hair and then hung the towel up on the hook and took her aprin and started her shift.

At the end of the night when everyone was sitting down Stephanie looked at Lilly and said, “Is he hurting you.”

Lilly looked at her and said, “Is who what?”

Stephanie said, “Phillip, If he is leave him you can stay here.”

“Phillip hasn’t done anything to me.” Lilly said then looked at Hunter and asked, “What did you tell her?”

Hunter closed his eyes and shook his head and said, “I …”

“He didn’t have to say anything it is evident from the way you are acting.” Stephanie said. “That and now he is too busy for you. Did you know that he quit school.”

“He quit when did this happen?” she asked.

Stephanie looked at her and said, “You didn’t know?”

Lilly shook her head and said, “He never said anything about that.”

Stephen looked at her and said, “ You didn’t see the change that night when he entered the house.”

Lilly looked at Stephen and everyone turned their attention to him and Hunter said, “What happened?”

Stephen looked at Lilly and said, “I’m sorry but you should worried about him being in the Nazi party and a ranking officer.”

“Shit.” Hunter said hanging his head Stepahine looked nerviously and said, “It’s probly safer for you to continue pretending you know nothing.”

Hunter said, “It’s better for everyone if…” he paused and saw Stephanie look at him. “I can’t say it, I can’t fire you because of something Phillip may or may not do.”

Lilly felt her heart stop and asked, “What is so bad about this… whatever it is?”

Hunter said, “You did not hear the announcements made on the radio or television.”

She shook her head and said, “We went to the beach, we were there all day.”

Hunter nodded and said, “Keep pretending you know nothing.”

“Well that’s easy cause I do know nothing.” Lilly replied and took a drink. Stephen said, “I’m really..”

“Don’t…” she shook her head frustrated and then got up and walked out of the room.

Stephen was about to get out of his chair when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked and saw Hunter looking at him and heard, “Don’t.”

Stephen sighed and then sat back down.

Lilly was a few blocks away almost close to the fountain where she could hear the church bells. She then looked at the city clock and saw that it was ten. She waited for the bells but they never came. She waited till the clock turned to ten o five. She shivered but didn’t know what could have happened to make her feel like that . She then heard the sound of yelling softly at first but she heard it getting closer she looked in the direction she saw people coming with torches and clubs they were breaking windows of certain shops and they were looting and burning things to the ground. She quickly turned and ran in the direction of the restaurant.

She knocked on the door as hard as she could and kept looking back to see if anyone saw her. When the door opened she saw Stephen standing there she grabbed on to him and started crying. “People… burning building…they are coming this way.”

Stephen looked down at her and then outside and saw some of the lights. He then turned to Hunter and said, “We have to baracade the store. He then closed the door and brought Lilly to a booth and sat her down. Stephaine walked over with Chinna and said, “We will stay help hunter.”

He nodded and then started to lock the windows and set tables against the door. Hunter then grabbed a gun and then brought two over and handed one to Stephanie and one to Chinna. Lilly looked at him and he shook his head. They then turned their guns toward the door. Stephen stood by the window and saw the crowd getting closer. He looked at hunter who was postioned by the side of the door. He then heard a voice say, “Leave this one alone we are only going after jewish shops.” He cringed as he relized who spoke. He saw people go to the stores across from them and a little farther down. Hunter then went up to the window and in the light he saw Phillip throw a brick into a shop window. He looked at Stephen and then looked at Lilly who was looking over the back toward the door. They waited a few hours and then heard people leaving.

Lilly realased a painful breath and said, “I think they are gone.”

Stephanie nodded and said, “I think your right.” She looked to Hunter for confirmation. He looked out the window again and nodded and lowered his gun. Chinna said, “I’ll go make us some tea.”

Stephanie and lilly nodded quickly. Stephen said, “Skrew that I need a beer.”

Hunter nodded and fallowed him.

Lilly and Stephanie sat in silence for a few seconds when Lilly said, “I thought I heard Phillip’s voice out there.”

Stephanie sighed and said, “He was.”

“What was he doing? Has he lost his mind?” she started questioning herself.

Stephaine said, “I’m not going to lie to you but I heard his voice to and from the look that I saw both Hunter and Stephen have it had to have been him.”

“I can’t go back to that and pretend that everything is fine.” Lilly said shaking her head.

“Can’t go back to what?” Chinna questioned as she handed Lilly her tea. Lilly took the tea and slowly blew on it before taking a small sip. Stephanie looked at Chinna and said, “Nothing.” Chinna shrugged it off as she handed Stephanie her cup and went back to get her own. She saw Stephen and Hunter sitting at the bar she then got up and walked over and said, “Was Phillip out there.”

They both looked at her and Hunter looked to his wife while Stephen looked to the floor. She walked toward Stephen and gently put her hands to his face and made him face her. “Tell me the truth Stephen.”

“Yes.” He replied.

Lilly took a deep breath and lowered her hands from his face and said, “That is all I needed to hear.” She sighed and went back to the table that stpanie was sitting at.

Stephanie looked at her and asked, “should I be worried about you.”

She shook her head and said, “I want to learn how to shoot a gun though.”

Stephanie looked at her and said, “I can’t do that Hunter would have a piss fit.” Then she thought a bit and said, “You look up guns and learn the ways to handle it and I’ll talk to Beth and Natyla.”

“So what are we going to do.” Chinna asked.

“We have to go home sometime.” Stephanie said. “I don’t think we will be opening tomarrow. “ she then said, “Chinna since you live close to us you can come with us. While Stephen you can go with Lilly.”

Lilly nodded and then looked at Stephen and said, “Sounds good to me.” She then took Stephens hand and walked to the door. He looked out the window making sure that it was cleared and opened the door.

They turned around and saw Hunter, Stephanie and chinna head off in the opposite direction. They walked in silence when they stopped in front of Lilly’s house. She looked at it and shivered. Stephen saw this and said, “You don’t have to go back to him.”

She looked at him and said, “I do, but not now.” She said and then walked away from the door and went back to Stephens side. He looked at her and then took her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers and lead her back to his house. He looked back and could have sworn he saw the curtin move.

The next morning Lilly woke up alone in a strange room. She looked around and remembered that she was at Stephen’s. She walked out of her room and found she was on the second floor. She walked down and saw Stephen sitting in the kitchen looking at a paper.

“Good morning.” She said.

He looked up and said, “I hope you don’t mind coffie. It’s all I have.” he got up and started to pour her some. She shook her head and took the cup.

“Oh, I got a letter from Beth telling us to meet her at your bookstore.” Stephen said.

“What did you ask Stephanie about last night.” He asked.

“Nothing important.” She replied.

Stephen nodded and was about to say something when there was a knock on his door. Lilly looked to Stephen and asked, “Are you expecting someone.”

He shook his head and got up from the table and went to the door. He looked out through the peep hole and saw Phillip.

“It’s Phillip.” He replied looking at her. She looked at him and said, “Open it.” He hesitated but did as she said.

Phillip looked at Stephen and said, “I know she is here.”

Stephen nodded and pointed to the livingroom where Lilly was sitting and waiting. Phillip walked past him but he felt Stephen grab his hand and his voice say, “I suggest the truth will set you free. She has been through hell for the shit you have done and I know that this is just the start of it.”

“Let me go.” Phillip growled and turned to face Stephen.

“Phillip please don’t do this.” Lilly said getting up from her seat and walking toward them. Stephen looked between them and sid, “I’m going out are you going to be ok.” He looked at Phillip and then back to her.

“I’ll be fine.” She replied.

He grunted and then walked out of the room.

Phillip sighed and said, “I’m sorry.”

“For what? Lieing to me. When where you going to tell me that you dropped out of school, or that you were leading the attack on those poor people who owned those shops.” She said.

“That’s what I came to talk to you about now. I gave you control of the bookstore so that I could join the full ranks of the military and I had to leave school but I graduated early so I didn’t drop out. The attacks last night were orders given out to me and I was to lead and I did. You should be happy that I can take care of us.”

“Happy what about those people whos shops you destroyed. What happens to them in this new world order your starting to talk of.”

“They are the ones that have been holding us back.” Phillip said

Lilly shook her head and said, “Phillip I love you but right now what you are talking about is insane if you really love me like I hope you still do lets leave here and not come back.”

Phillip looked at her and asked, “Are you serious?”

She sighed and said, “Yes,” then she reached for a chain around her neck holding out the key to his house and said, “Otherwise I’m leaving you.”

He stared at her and said, “Fine if you feel that way.” He then turned around “You can keep the shop I have no use for it anymore and the house cause I’m no longer going to be there anyway.” He then walked to the door he paused and said. “take care of yourself and be careful.”

“You too.” She replied and watched as he walked out of the door leaving her alone.

She sighed and then grabbed her bag and rushed out the door hoping to catch him but saw he was already gone. As she was walking she saw Pomp’s brothel was broken into. She saw Maria and Pompadour sweeping up glass and survaing the damage.

She walked up to them and asked, “You were attacked to last night.”

Maria looked at her and went over to her and hugged her and said, “Your alright, I was worried about you.”

“Where were you?” pompadour asked.

“I was in the restaurant.” She replied off handedly.

“We got off lucky. I sent the rest of the girls home.” Pompadure said.

Lilly looked and said, “I can imagine.” Then she thought about it and said, “Hey Maria do you need a place to stay.”

“Yeah but wouldn’t Phillip get mad.” She said.

Lilly said, “me and him had a fight. He said I can keep his house and the store.”

“What!” both women nearly shrieked.

“He left me apparently before I could leave him.” She said.

Maria hugged her again and said, “Don’t worry about that bastard. I’m sure you will find someone better.”

She nodded and said, “If you two want a job or a place to move in you have them.” She then looked to the ground and said, “I’m heading over that way wanna join me.”

Maria looked at pompadoure whov simply nod and then said, “I’ll stop by your place later tonight.”

“Sure.” Lilly said. “You need the address.”

Pomp nodded and Lilly found a napkin and a pen and started to write down the address. She then handed it to her and said, “I’ll see ya later.”

Maria looked at her and asked, “Aren’t you working.”

“No not tonight, but I’m going to stop by to figure out what needs to be done.” Lilly said. She then waved and both she and Maria walked away.

When they got to the store they saw Stephen waiting with both Beth and Natalia.

“Maria?” the two girls said looking at her.

Maria looked at them and said, “What are you two doing here?”

“We were going to help with Lilly’s problem.” Beth replied

She then looked over and saw Stephen and said, “Maybe he is the reason that Phillip left.”

The girls looked at him. While Lilly rolled her eyes and inserted the key into the lock and said, “What did I tell you about foot and mouth.”

Maria said, “Ohh…” and then quickly walked inside. Beth and Natalia fallowed and asked, “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later I promise.” She said holding the door open and waited for them to enter.

Stephen stayed outsideand Lilly asked, “Are you coming in.”

He shook his head and asked, “What happened at the house.”

She looked at the door and said, “Apparently he doesn’t need it anymore and he is giving it to me.”

Stephen nodded and then watched as she sighed dramatically he smiled and said, “So where is he going.”

“He is a soilder what does it matter.” She replied shrugging.

“Won’t you miss him.” Stephen sighed.

Lilly bit her lip and said “of course I’ll miss him but what he did, you saw what it was it was unforgiveable.”

Stephen wrapped his arm around her and said, “I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” He gently rubbed her back when he felt her grab him and pull him closer.

“I hate what happened. Was I wrong?” she asked.

“I don’t think your wrong but it isn’t up to me now is it.” He said he looked and saw three heads looking out at them he gave them a look and then Beth lead the others away.

“Thanks.” She then wipped her eyes and said, “Oh yeah I want to learn to shoot a gun.”

Stephen looked at her and said, “Are you serious.”

She nodded her head and said, “Yeah why would I joke about that.”

He shrugged and said, “You don’t seem like the kind of person who would get in a fight much less shoot off a gun.”

She pouted at him and said, “I’m sure that I would be able to fight someone if the time ever came.”

He looked at her and said, “Prove it.”

“WHa.. how?” she asked.

He smiled and said, “I’ll train ya”

“Train.” She said looking at him skeptically.

He nodded and said, “Yeah.”

She said, “Fine but I’m going to use the help I have now.” She then walked toward the door and said, “You coming?”

He nodded and walked inside.

“About time you two decided to join us.” Maria said from the couch she saw that Natalia was handing out cups. To Maria and Beth she then walked over to Lilly and handed her a cup and said, “It’s fresh I got it from my uncle this morning.”

Lilly looked into the cup and saw that it was white. “Umm….What exactly did you get from him?”

Natalia looked at her and said, “Its just milk.” She paused and asked, “What did you think it was?”

Stephen laughed as he took his cup and took a drink and said, “If you think about what you said then you can see her hesitation.”

Natalia ran the statement back in her head and said, “You are disgusting you are just as bad as Tyson.”

She smiled and then said, “So what do I need to know.”

“Baically point shoot and pray to god you don’t miss.” Beth replied and then asked, “What kind of gun do you plan on using”

She shrugged, “Maybe a hunting one or something small.”

Beth nodded and said, “I know where we can get one. But now you are here to read up on guns.” She said and picked up a magazine.

“And the rest of you are here for…” Lilly asked as she sat down and looked at the books that were randomly placed on the desk.

“Moral support.”Natyala said

Fasion magazines” Beth replied not looking up

You saved me from cleaning up glass” Maria replied taking a drink from her cup

“I left cause you and Phillip needed to talk.” Stephen said.

Lilly cringed as Stephen replied to that and the others looked and Beth said, “So do tell us why Phillip isn’t here he is normally more supportive of your choices.” Beth glanced up from her magazine

“Just like he was with yours when you broke up with him to date me.” Natalia said rolling her eyes.

“That’s different.” Beth replied.

“Why because they haven’t slept together yet.” Natalia said.

Beth narrowed her eyes and looked back down to reading.

“He left me before I left him but I told him that I knew he was out last night breaking into stores and setting fires.”

“He was there.” Maria replied.

Beth ‘s head shot up and the magazine fell from her hands and Natalia shook her head in disbelief.

“He couldn’t have… he is many things but that is just something he would never do.” Beth said.

Lilly hung her head and said, “I thought the exact thing but then I heard him and Stephen saw him. He then was talking about how the world would be better without people like that.”

“People like what?” Beth questioned.

“I don’t know apparently shop owners. He didn’t say.” Lilly replied picking up a book and looking through the first few pages on bullets.

Natalia said, “She’s telling the truth.”

“He said something about jewish shops”

“Then why would they go after a brothel and a clothing shop. We aren’t Jewish.” Maria said.

“We are undesirables.” Beth replied.

Lilly tilted her head and Stephen sighed and said, “that is not right.”

Natalia nodded and said, “Should we move again.”

Beth sighed and said, “I don’t want to I really like it here.”

Maria sighed and said, “ I honestly think you would have to leave this country all together.”

Stephen looked at Lilly and said, “My offer still stands.”

Lilly said, “I’ll think about it.”

Maria sighed and said, “I think we all have a lot of thinking to do.”

“Yeah we have till 4.”

“Four why then.” Beth asked

“I have to officially close the store.” She replied.

“Oh.” Natalia said.

They stayed in the shop till four Beth stretched and said, “Ok this has been relaxing but I have to check on my store again.”

Natalia looked and said, “They are cowards and will only strick when it is dark.”

Lilly nodded and said, “So you said I could get a gun as soon as next week.”

“Actually I might put a rush on that order for our safety.” She said getting up and stretching.

Lilly nodded and said, “I’m going to the restaurant and see what we are going to do.”

Stephen nodded.

Lilly looked at Maria and said, “She can sleep thorugh anything b etter wake her up.”

She then got up and walked over to her and said, “Wakie wakie kitty cat.” She then leaned over and nipped at her ear.

Maria made a sound and glared at her and said, “If you weren’t my sister I would smack you.” She stretched and got up slowly.

“Of course you would.” She replied and then opened up the door and said, “I’ll let you have a drink at the restaurant and I’ll even make it.”

Stephen looked at her and said, “You make drinks.”

She shrugged and said “Not really but I’ve seen you so how hard could it be.”

Stephen rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He looked across the street and noticed that someone was watching them. He then turned back and saw the others leaving. Lilly then turned the key on the lock. He walked up to her and said, “I think we are being fallowed.”

“What do you mean?” she asked without turning to look at him.

Natalia saw the same guy and then she quickly grabbed Beth’s hand and pulled her away without saying a word. Maria saw this and called out, “Where ya go..” Stephen shot her a look and Maria stopped calling.

Lilly then tested the lock on the store and said, “Ok now what.”

Maria said, “That guy has been watching us.”

Lilly looked up and she stared directly at the guy and said, “Sorry we are closed for the day.”

The man looked at her and then walked away.

The two looked at her like she lost her mind.

“What an asshole.” Lilly mumbled then she turned to the others and said, “Well lets get to the restaurant.”

When they made it to the restaurant it looked dark and deserted. Stephen said, “Even on a day off they would still be here.”

“Let’s see if they are at their house.” Lilly suggested and started to walk away from the story. Stephen led the way to the house.

When they got there they saw Stephanie in the small garden area. Lilly waved to her and quickly ran over. When they got close enough Stephanie went up to great them. She tehn asked, “How are you.”

Stephen said, “I’m fine we just wanted to know when we can come back to work.”

Stephanie thought and said, “I’ll ask Hunter what he wants to do when he gets back.” She then looked at Lilly and asked, “And how are you?”

Lilly smiled and said, “Not so good but I’m dealing.” She looked behind her and asked, “Mind if we go inside.”

Stephanie looked around and didn’t see anything but she saw that she was a little nervious so she smiled and said, “Sure.” She then led them to her house.

When they were inside Stephanie asked, “Ok, so what is going on.”

Stephen looked at Lilly and Lilly said, “Me and Phillip got into a fight, and then some strange guy was watching the store.”

“The strange guy what was he wearing.” Stephanie asked.

Lilly looked at Stephen and said, “I don’t rememeber.”

Stephen shrugged.

Stephanie looked between them and said, “You have to start being careful cause there are people that are willing to sell anyone out just so they stay safe.”

“Yeah Phillip told me to be careful.” Lilly said.

Stephanie nodded and said, “I didn’t see you at the going away ceremony for the soilders.”

“Yeah wasn’t invited.” Lilly said.

“Half the village was.” Stephanie replied.

Stephen nodded and said, “Now I know why it’s been so quite.”

Lilly shivered, “I can think of other reasons but I won’t say them out loud.”

Stephanie was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Lilly turned her head toward it and Stephan cracked his knuckles. Stephanie walked toward the door and looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Hunter and said, “Everyone can relax it’s just Hunter.”

The others relax as she opened the door and let him in. Hunter looked toward them and asked, “Why are you guys here on your day off.”

Stephanie said, “Hunter Honey let’s get them some tea and I’ll tell you in the kitchen.” She then grabbed his arm and directed him out of the room.

Stephen looked at the table and said, “Pick up that knife.”

“Why?” she asked nbut did as she was told,”I think training should start now.”

“Hon it’s not like I’m going to join the army or anything.” She said

He looked at her and said, “But if you had to take on an army or at least someone trained in one could you.” He then got close to her.

She shivered a bit and held the pointed end out towards him and said, “Why are you asking me this now.”

“I honestly think that if I’m not around they will go after you. Just be ready.”

Stephanie watched Lilly and Stephen from the kitchen as she fumbled to hide the knife in her sleeve. Then laughed a little as she tried to hide it in her bra.

Hunter was watching too and said, “There is a reason for that.”

Stephanie said, “Rememer when you tried to get me to learn how to fight.”

Hunter nodded and said, “Yeah, you picked up pretty fast.”

“I think she will too.” Stephanie said, turning back to get the cups and plates out from the cabinit. Hunter sighed and said, “So I was thinking we open tomarrow like normal. They need normalcy no matter what.”

Stephanie looked at him and said, “They aren’t exactly children.”

Hunter sighed and said, “Lilly is 22 and acts younger than that. Stephen… well sometimes I just think that he hasn’t had a whole lot of anything to hold onto.”

Stephanie said, “You would have been a great dad.” She kissed his cheek and then took poured the water for tea.

When they made it back out to Stephen and Lilly and saw that Lilly was now hiding objects better. Stephanie cleared her throught and caused them both to look up“Sorry I was just…” Lilly said looking at the knife and then placing it down quickly.

“It’s fine.” Stephanie said.

“So tomarrow will be a normal day.” Stephanie said.

Lilly nodded and said, “Ok so I guess I’ll be seeing you then.”

Stephen nodded and said, “Ok that’s good cause I got worried when I didn’t see you at the restaurant that maybe you were planning on not opening back up.”

Hunter rolled his eyes and said, “It’s going to take a lot to make me leave.”

Lilly nodded and said, “Yeah I don’t think I’m going anywhere either.”

Stephen sighed and Stephanie caught his worried look and said, “ Maybe someone should stay with you for awhile.

“Oh I got a new roommate her name is Maria.” She replied.

Stephanie said, “Well that’s good but your going to need someone who can actually protect you.”

“And that is why I have Stephen trying to teach me somethings.” She replied smiling at Stephen.

Stephen smilled but shook his head and said, “You still have a long way to go.”

“I know that.” She replied. Then she said, “Maybe after a few months.” She then took her cup from Stephanie and started to drink. Hunter then realize that he still had a second cup handed it to Stephen.

“Well hopefully you won’t need to become a fighter.” Stephen said.

Lilly shrugged and said, “ I think I better get back to the house so that I could check on my room mate and help her move.” She got up and walked toward the kitchen and put her cup away.

Stephen got up and said, “I’ll go with you.” He went into the kitchen and then turned to hunter and said, “See you at work tomarrow.”

Hunter nodded and watched as they both walked out of the house.

As they were walking Stephen said, “I have to get something at the house.”

“Sure.” She said and fallowed behind him he then led the way down the road and to a barn. He opened the door.

“what are we doing infront of a barn.” She asked

Stephen stopped at the door and said, “This is my home.”

“Oh…” Lilly trailed off and felt like an idiot. She then fallowed behind him and looked around. The ground was covered with mis matched furniture and hay. And in the stall at the back she could hear the sounds of an animal breathing.

“you sleep with the horse.” She asked

He looked at her and said, ‘I sleep in the loft. Wanna see.”

She bit her lip and laughed nurviously and replied, “Why not?”

He then climbed up the latter first and then watched as Lilly got up the first six rungs and then stop and hold on tightly with her eyes shut .

“What’s wrong?” he called down

“I’m afraid of heights.” She admitted.

He sighed and said, “Just look at me and then you’ll be fine. Besides don’t you want your surprise.”

She looked up and said, “surprise for me.” She then started to climb up and said, “It better be worth this embarrasent.”

He smilled and then moved back as she made it up.

“see told ya.” He said.

Lilly looked around and saw a wide window and looked out and said, “You can see the whole town.” Then she looked again and said, “I can see my house from here.”

He nodded slowly and then reached for something that was on the dresser and said, “Here.”

She looked down at it and saw that it was a pendant locket. “oh this is pretty.” She took it from his hand and looked at it and said, “Where did you get this?”

“I made it.” He replied

“I didn’t know you know how. You could have been more than just a bar tender.” She said and then held it back to him. He bit his lower lip when he saw she handed it back. “Can you put it on for me?”

“Sure” he said and put it on her. She turned around so that he could see her. “Do me a favor and never take that off.”

“You know I won’t it is special.” She said and then kissed his cheek.

She looked out the window and said, “It’s getting dark. I don’t want Maria to be alone.”

He nodded and then went down the ladder first and then watched as she made her way down after him.

“How is it your able to get down by yourself.” He asked.

“I don’t know.” She shrugged and then they both walked back to Lilly’s house.

He stopped at her door and said, “If you need anything you know where I live.”

She nodded and said, “Thanks again.” She twirled the pendant on its chain.

He nodded and was about to walk away when she grabbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek again and waved good bye before disappearing inside the house.

When she got inside she smelled food coming from the kitchen and saw that Maria was in there.

“Your back.” She asked.

“Yeah, so did Beth and Nat get back safely.” She asked.

“Yeah they did. I think Nat’s brother was there.” Maria said. She looked at the pendant and asked, “Where did you get that.”

“Oh Stephen gave it to me. Isn’t he sweet he made it himself.” She said showing it to her.

“So did you open it.” She asked.

“No.” she said looking down at it and then said, “I don’t think it opens.”

She looked at it and said, “It does heres the clasp.” She pointed out to her.

Lilly then tried to open it but it didn’t want to open.

“Got ver dammit” she exclaimed and let go of it.

Maria sighed and said, “Here let me see before you break it.” She then took it from her and managed to open it.She then handed it back to her. Lilly then looked inside and saw a hand made ring and around it was decorated with the words marry me. Her mouth dropped open and then she said, “I will.”

“You will what?” Maria asked.

She then showed her the inside of the necklace. “Oh my god that is so sweet.” Maria gushed and then said, “You better tell him.”

“Now?” Lilly questioned.

“Yeah you still might be able to catch up with him.” Maria said practically pushing her toward the door.

“Ok.” She said and then turned and ran out the door. She ran down the road past the restaurant and then past Hunter and Stephanies house. She paused to catch her breath as she saw a light in a barn. She then walked towad it.

Stephen had been sitting at the window and saw a figure running toward the barn and then stop and slow down. He then saw it continue to walk toward his house. He climbed down the ladder and grabbed a gun. He then went to the door and saw Lilly was there. He quickly put his gun to the side and looked around and said, “What are….” But was cut off when she collided against him.saying “Yes.”

He tilted his head and said, “Yes to wh…” and then he realized that she opened the pendant.

“You mean it.” He asked.

She looked at him and kissed him and said, “Of course I do.”

He then thought about it and said, “When do you want to get married.”

“Next year I want a winter wedding in december close to my birthday.” She replied happily.

“That gives you plenty of time to prepare.” He said.

“your right.” She said. And then she smilled and said “I have to get Maria and Pompadore to help. Oh maybe Nat and Beth could make the dress.”

Stephen just smilled and nodded. Lilly stopped blabbering when she saw that Stephen wasn’t saying anything. She pouted and said, “What.”

He shook his head and said, “What?”

“Your just staring at me like you used to when you still didn’t trust me.” She said.

Stephen shook his head and said, “No it’s just that I’m glad that you are happy.”

She nodded and said, “I better get back cause I don’t want to meet any crazies.”

He nodded and then said, “We can talk about it later.” He then kissed the center of her forehead and then watched as she walked away.

When she made it back home she saw Madame pompurdore sitting on her couch. “Hello madame.” She said and curtsied.

Pompadore looked at her and said, “I heard that you are going to get married.”

“Yeah Stephen asked me.” She said.

Pompadore nodded and then asked, “What about Phillip?”

Lilly swallowed and said, “He left me. Obviously he doesn’t want to be with me.”

“Or he is trying to protect you.” Pompadore said.

“From what?”

“The things you don’t understand, the political bull shit.” She sighed and said, “I’m not going to tell him because I love you like my family. I just hope that the rumors are not true.”

“What rumors?” Maria asked carring in a tray of tea.

“That there will be a war.” Pompadour said.

I don’t think so who would want to go to war with us. We haven’t done anything and besides according to Hunter most of the countries are trying to recover.”

Maria and Pompadore looked at her starangely and she shrugged and said, “I listen a lot plus we had a lot of soilders come through.”

Maria shrugged and said, “I don’t think it will happen here.”

Pompadour said nothing but continued to drink her tea. Then she got up and said, “It is getting late. I am happy that you are getting married. I will be looking forward to the invition.”

Lilly nodded and walked her to the door.

When she shut the door she said, “I’m going to go to bed.”

Maria nodded and said, “I’m going to stay up a bit more.”

Lilly nodded and went to the steps and watched as Maria went to the piano. She then went up the stairs and went to change her cloths. Then she went to her window and saw the barn where she knew Stephen was. She smilled to herself but then she looked down at the street and saw the guy that had been fallowing her from the book store.

She saw the guy look up at her and saw that it was the guy that had attacked her all those months ago. The guy smiled and waved at her. She shivered but nodded her head down toward him and then walked away from the window.

It had been a busy year Lilly was getting ready for her weeding that she set for December 12. It was already the end of July. She was sitting in her book shop when Stephen came inside with a worried look on his face. Lilly kissed him and when she did she could feel that he was worried.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

He sighed and said, “I have to go back to Ireland.”

“why?” she asked and then said, “Then I’ll go with you.”

He looked at her and said, “I was hoping you would say that.” Then he looked around the shop and asked, “What about all of this.”

“This was never really mine I can easily sign the paper work to madame pompadore and Maria and give them day jobs that they like.” She sighed and thought, “I will miss the restaurant though Hunter and Stephanie have been really good to us.”

Stephen nodded and said, “As you wish. The next boat leaves at eight be sure to be there I’ll have your ticket so don’t worry about having money.” He then hugged her and when he let go he had the saddest look but Lilly couldn’t understand why. He then left the store and didn’t look back. She then closed the store early and she found Maria and Pomp sitting in the room with Beth and Nat.

“Your home early.” Maria said, “Come look at…” she paused and said, “Are you crying.”

The other women looked at her closely and Beth said, “What happened?”

Nat walked over and said, “She doesn’t have brusing.”

“I’m…” Lilly struggled to say. She then took a breath and said, “Leaving for Ireland.”

“Why?” Pomp asked concerned.

Lilly sat down on the couch with both Nat and Maria fallowing her. “I don’t know he looked worried about something and he said that he had to go. I offered to go.”

Beth said, “What kind of boat did he saw he was getting on.”

“I don’t know he told me to be there at eight he has a ticket for me.” She said.

Nat said, “And it was originally just him that had to go.”

“Yeah it sounded like it was just suppose to be him.” Lilly said.

Pomp said, “What about your life here.”

“I thought of that and I want you and Maria to have the house and the book shop.” She said and then saw the dress and said, “Is that my… it looks so beautiful.” She turned to Beth and said, “You really went all out didn’t you.” and hugged her.

Beth hugged her back and said, “Yeah only for you princess.”

She then looked at Nat and said, “I see some of the detail thank you.” She then started to cry.

Pompadour said, “I will take care of the paper work go and get packed you don’t want to miss him.”

“Yeah I really should.” She said gently letting go of Nat and drying her eyes.

Maria looked at the others in the room as she watched Lilly walk up the stairs to her room and said, “The boats normally don’t leave after seven.”

“We know that, but she doesn’t.” Beth said.

“You think something is going on?” Maria asked worriedly and looking at the stairs.

“Possibly.” Beth said getting up. “I’m going to Hunter’s.”

The others nodded, “Maria I need you to keep her busy.”

“Doing what?” Maria asked.

“Take her to the church to pray for a safe journey.” Beth replied shrugging.

“She likes the park make her take one last walk around.” Nat said

Maria looked at her and said, “The ice cream shop, even though its winter it should still be open.”

Pomp nodded and said, “Go help her.”

Beth then went out the door.

Maria went up the stairs and knocked at Lilly’s door.

“Door’s open.” Lilly called.

Maria took a deep breath and said, “So, everyone is still reeling from the news.”

“Yes I know it is a bit fast and drastic but it makes sense everything seems to be pointing me in the direction of somewhere else. It’s like God is telling me I can’t stay here but I have been here for so long and now I have a kind of family I don’t want to lose.”

Maria shivered and said, “Guess how long I have been sober.”

Lilly laughed and said, “I don’t know.”

“After the night you left the club with Phillip. I saw you and I saw that you were scared of me.” She said.

“I saw you drunk many times before then.” Lilly said looking at some cloths.

Maria sighed and said, “No, you haven’t and that was the worst. I wanted to be that big sister to be good for you.”

“Well whatever you’re doing it’s great you are so much more happier.” Lilly said.

Maria said, “I hope things work out well for you.” She paused and said, “How bout we go to the church to pray for a safe journey who knows how rough the weather is going through the north sea.”

“English channel.” Lilly said. Maria looked at her “It’s faster apparently.”

“Right.” Maria said.

“Well that’s the last of it.” Lilly said closing the bag.

She then said, “Come on.” And opened the door and Maria walked out.

Pomp and Nat heard them coming down the stairs and quickly tried to look busy.

When they made it to the bottom Lilly looked around the room and saw that Beth was missing.

“Did Beth leave already.” She asked.

“Yeah, she went to pick something up at the shop to pick up something at the shop.” Nat said.

“Oh… will you guys see me off.” She asked.

“Yes of course we will.” Nat said.

Lilly smilled and said, “I’m going to the church and the park.”

“That’s great Honey.” Pomp replied.

Then they walked out of the door.

As they were walking to the church Lilly turned to Maria and said, “Pomp is acting really nice.”

“She is?” Maria questioned “I haven’t noticed.” She replied shrugging.

“Yeah she is only like that when something is going on. It’s creepy because normally she is right.” Lilly shivered and asked, “Is it getting cold or is it just…achoo.”

She raised a hand to her mouth and wipped at her nose.

“It is just you.” Maria said

Lilly nodded and then asked, “You think I’m paranoid.”

“No.” Maria said and then she stopped in front of a building and said, “Here it is.”

Lilly looked at the building and then saw the patron saint and said, “I think that this saint is strange and that they chose this saint.”

Maria looked at the name and then asked, “Why?”

“This saint is accoiated with missing objects and lost causes.” Lilly said.

Maria shrugged and said, “Then I suppose this might not be the best place to be at.”

“No, any church is good.” She replied and opened the door.

She then walked to the back and found the holy water and blessed herself and Maria fallowed Lilly’s actions.

Lilly turned around and said, “I never asked what religion you were.”

“Oh I’m not religious.” Then she thought and said, “Will I get struck down.” Maria asked.

Lilly paused and thought, “No I don’t think anything drastic will happen. But just don’t sit so close to me in case.”

Maria looked offended but when she saw Lilly smile she grinned and sat in a pew while Lilly went up and slipped a few coins into the box and took a stick and started to light a candle. Then she knelt in front of the candles and started to pray.

When she was done she saw Maria was just sitting there looking at the bible. She smiled and asked, “Find anything worth of intrest.”

“Creation is interesting but I think I like the myths better.” She said.

“Sure.” Lilly said and then they walked out and Lilly quickly crossed herself.

They went to the park and just walked in silence each in their own little world and then Lilly heard the church bells.

“one…two…three…four…five…six… seven…” Lilly said out loud. She then stood off of the bench and said, “Let’s go over to the docs now.”

“Huh?” Maria said looking at her.

“I know I leave in an hour but maybe he is waiting for me there.” She said.

Maria thought he is there he’s leaving. But said, “Why not wait thirty minutes I mean don’t you want to say good bye to everyone.”

Lilly sighed and said, “Everything has already been said and I think I don’t want to be sad, I want to look forward to being happy. I think I’ll come back again maybe for the wedding or you can all come out where we are. Who knows it could be nice.”

Maria saw that Lilly was happy and felt bad that in a few hours she might be crushed but she sighed and said, “Lets at least get your stuff and then we can try to get a cab.”

Lilly nodded and they made their way out of the park and went toward Lilly’s house when they made it back to the house Pomp saw Maria go upstairs. She looked at Maria who looked at her desperately. Pomp walked over to Maria and asked, “What’s wrong.”

“She wants to go to the docks in a cab. I have no other idea’s this was just to slow her down.” Maria explained.

Pomp looked at the clock and said the boat should be gone by now I don’t see why we shouldn’t let her go at least we will be there to take her back.”

Maria looked up at the stairs and said, “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Pomp shrugged and said, “I don’t know anymore.”

“Ok.” Maria said

They both sat on the couch and waited for Lilly to come out.

When Lilly walked down the stairs Maria got up and said, “Pomp is going to stay here at the house so I guess I’ll be taking you.”

“Right.” Lilly said and then hugged Pomp good-bye.

Pomp held her and then let her go.

Maria looked out the door and saw a cab driving around she called it over and then took Lilly’s luggage and threw it in.

“Where are you two going?” the cab driver asked.

“Get us to the docks.” Maria said.

The cab driver looked at them strangely but decided not to say anything.

When they made it there Maria payed the driver while Lilly went to get her things. When the cab left there was only one other car there. She saw Stephanie and Hunter get out of the car.

She smilled at them and said, “So your coming to say good-bye.”

Stephanie looked at her oddly and then sighed and said, “Actually we are here to take you back.”

“What?” she questioned and her face fell.

“He left twenty minutes ago.” Stephanie said.

“No,” Lilly said shaking her head and closing her eyes. “This is not true he wouldn’t have left me. He said… he promised he wouldn’t… I believed him.” She then opened her eyes and said, Maybe I could still get to the boat. The English channel is the fastest way.” She started to ramble nand walk to the dock.

Hunter then grabbed her and picked her up said, “No that is not going to happen I won’t let you do this it’s suicide. He wanted you safe and the only way was for him to leave. I’ll send you on another boat but right now there was only enough for him.”

She stopped struggling against Hunter and said, “You knew.”

“For a while now yes.” Hunter admitted and put her back on her feet.

Lilly stood for a few seconds and then fell to her knees and cried, “Why didn’t he tell me.”

Stephanie said, “He didn’t want to tell you at all.” She sighed and said, “Pease come with us and we can explain.”

Lilly didn’t seem to hear cause her mind kept screaming there is something more and she was breathing irradically.

Maria walked up to her and said, “Breath.”

Lilly then took deep shallow breaths that came in pain fully. When it finally evened out she asked, “When is the next boat.”

“How much money you have.” He asked.

“Not nearly enough even with the both jobs that are doing well.” She said.

Hunter nodded and said, “At least you still have everything. Now get up and come to the car and we will take you back to the resturant.” He then reached his hand out and waited for her to take it.

She looked up at him and then grinned and said, “Can you stop by Stephen’s place.”

“Yes of course we can.” Hunter said and felt her hand in his and pulled her up to her feet. She looked out to the sea again and then sighed and walked toward the car with everyone.

The ride was silent and when they stopped Lilly got out and the others where about to come out when Lilly said, “I want to go alone. If i’m not back in fifteen minutes then come in.”

Stephanie and Hunter looked between each other they did not like what could happen but reluctantly agreed. Maria nodded silently and watched as she walked inside.

Lillyu looked around and saw that it was quickly packed. She went up to the ladder and climbed up she looked out the giant window and saw her house and sighed.

“I don’t know why you didn’t want to stay with me I had room.” She sighed and then looked at the bed and saw a note addressed to her.

She picked it up and started to read,

“If your reading this then that means that I am gone I am really sorry. I really don’t know exactly how this happened I know I promised that I would protect you and try to find a way for both of us to leave together. I did this so that you could be safe and maybe the stalking would stop. I am truly only thinking of your safety. Hunter and Stephanie knew at the last minute they wanted me to tell you and I did. I really wanted to tell you more but I couldn’t. Please continue to trust them. I love you, Stephen.

She looked at the note in her hands and the tears came down and she sat on the bed rereading each line. But the fact that he loved her was what stood out the most she felt her heart crumbling and didn’t have the strength to sit back up. She layed on the bed and held onto his pillow and just willed herself to sleep through the tears.

When she reopened her eyes she saw Maria sleeping on a chair. She saw the sun was rising and then looked at the letter and pillow in her hand and last night came back She then put the note in her pants pocket. She sighed and got up she walked up to Maria and leaned into her ear and whispered, “good morning sleepy head the world says hello.”

Maria opened her eyes and saw Lilly standing there. She stretched and asked, “How are you?”

“Still sad but I think I can understand why he did it.” She then heard snoring. She got up and leaned over the opening where the latter was and saw Stephanie and Hunter sleeping on Stephen’s couch.

“What are they…” she asked.

“They were worried about you and they decided to stay.” Maria said.

She nodded and said, “I forgive them.”

“Yeah I know you would, the mean well.” Maria said from behind her.

“Come on lets go get breakfeast.” She said.

Lilly looked at her and said, “Yeah I’m a little hungry.” She then climbed down the ladder and landed with a thump.

Hunter stired on the couch and saw Lilly standing there.

“Morning.” He mumbled.

“Morning Hunter.” She said and looked at Stephanie who was just opening her eyes. “Morning Steph.”

“So did you find what you needed to find?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah I did.” She said and then sighed and said, “You mind if we have breakfeast at your place.”

He nodded and then led the way out of the barn.

When they got to the restaurant they saw Chinna was looking through a window.

“What are you doing here?” Steph called.

Chinna turned her eyes wide and then replaxed when they got closer. “I was just wondering when we were going to return to work.”

“Tonight we open as normal.” Steph said.

Chinna nodded and then was about to walk away when Lilly said, “You want to join us we were just going to eat.”

Chinna shook her head and said, “I really should be getting home.” Then she backed away and walked to the opposide side of the street.”

“What was that about.” Stephanie asked.

Hunter shrugged and said, “That girl has always been weird.” And went to open the door.

Lilly couldn’t help but think that she was hiding something. She turned and saw Maria and Stephanie walking inside and saw that hunter was watching her. “I’ll be right back.” She called and then she fallowed after Chinna.

She saw that Chinna went into a store and saw her talking to a guy in a uniform. Lilly’s eyes went wide when she saw this happening, it was because the guy she was talking to was the one that attacked her.

She felt shivers go up and down her arms as she watched her kiss his cheek and cringed when she heard her say Brother. She then quickly exited the store and ran back to the others.

When she got back to the others they saw that she was out of breath.

Maria walked over to her and handed her some water.

“Her brother was the guy that tried to attack me.”

“What?” everyone in the room asked.

She looked and at Stephanie said, “I never told you how I met Phillip.”

They looked at her and said “Why would it matter?”

“Cause I was a hooker and he saved me from the man that is Chinna’s brother. The one that was fallowing us at the book store and was underneath my window last night looking up at me.” Her eyes widened and she gasped and said, “He knows where we live.” She said looking at Maria.

Maria shivered and said, “Creepy.”

Stephanie and Hunter nodded and said, “Maybe we should find another place to live.”

“Yeah let Pomp house sit and we find some place else.” Maria suggested.

“Yeah but where there isn’t exactly a lot of low rent houses.” Lilly said.

“Who said it had to be a house.” Hunter replied.

Lilly looked at him and tilted her head to the side confused and so did Maria. Hunter sighed and said, “You can use the barn that Stephen used.

Stephanie nodded and said, “It didn’t have much in there so you can move stuff and it seems ideal and way from things.”

Maria nodded and said, “Yeah so how do we find the owners to let them know we are interested.”

Lilly saw Stephanie and Hunter exchange looks and said, “They already know.”

Maria then said, “Oh…”

Lilly smiled and said, “When can we move in.”

“Anytime you want to start.”

“Lets do a little after breakfeast.” Lilly said.

Three days later Lilly walks into the restaurant and she sees that Hunter in messing with the tv set. She sighed and then walked over and helped him adjust the antenna and a news caster came onto the screen and said, “You have heard right folks Britan and France have declared war on Germany.”

Lilly’s mouth dropped open and she fell into a chair next to Hunter. “Why I thought that people could still have time to recover.”

Hunter looked at her and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what.” She asked.

“I thought that we still had time and that we could send you to Ireland but now we can’t do that. The waters are not going to be safe.”

“We can go north and go…Oh…” she said.\

“Exactly it would still be open water and there would be the French and British allies.” He paused and said, “You do know that the Irish are British allies.”

She nodded and then said, “I also know that Stephen was a soilder in one of the wars.”

Hunter nodded and said, “So you know that he will be enlisted again.”

Lilly nodded and said, “Yeah I would figure they would and since he has been here longer they will ask about certain areas.”

Hunter looked at her and said, “You wanna come back later.”

“Nah I’m here now and coming back later wouldn’t make any real difference anyway.” She replied and then walked behind the bar.

Hunter watched her and said, “I’ll take a beer.”

Lilly nodded and then started to make his drink and then put it in front of him. Hunter smilled and said, “Did Stephen teach you how to do that?”

“Not really I watched him and caught on from there.” She replied.

Hunter nodded and said, “Great you are the new part time bar tender.”

Lilly smiled and said, “Yeah I figured it would be useful.”

As the night went on it was almost closing time Maria walked in and saw Lilly at the bar and said, “I didn’t know they hired you as a bar tender.”

“Yeah part time though.” She replied shrugging and then asked, “So how was your night.”

Maria smilled and said, “It went well. Oh by the way the new books came in.”

Lilly nodded and then said, “How is Pomp I haven’t seen her in a few days. I stopped by to get some stuff but the place was locked. I had the spare key and was able to get in. I left her a note to stop by my place but she hasn’t yet.”

Maria nodded and said, “She wasn’t at her club either.”

“I think tomarrow we should stop by.”

“Yeah.” Maria said and then saw Steph and Hunter cleaning the bar area. But she saw Chinna looking at them.

“What is that girls problem.”

“Who’s.” Lilly asked.

“The girl that you went after that one day that sounds like a country.” Maria asked Lilly.

Lilly shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I gave up a while ago.” She then looked at the beer cases and said, “I’m going to do inventory wanna join me.”

Maria nodded and fallowed Lilly to a basement room. While they were down there Maria looked around and asked, “So are you going to try to get to Stephen.”

“I can’t maybe when the war is over.” She sighed.

Maria said, “Then you can take off that necklace.”

Lilly raised her hand to it and said, “No I’m still his fieance until he tells me otherwise and I promised him I wouldn’t.”

Maria sighed and said, “You are still so loyal. He must really mean the world to you.”

Lilly nodded and wrote down a number and said, “Yeah he does and nothing will change that.”

Maria nodded and said, “That’s good.”

Lilly shrugged and said, “So let’s get back home.

Lilly and Maria both came back from the stairs and she could hear Hunter and Chinna talking loudly. When she walked form behind the bar she saw the man and quickly ducked behind the counter. Maria looked at the guy who turned and saw her.

“What are you doing here.” He asked plesently.

“I’m visiting my friends. What about you?”

“Taking my sister home. It isn’t a very safe time with all of the things going on.” He replied.

Maria nodded and said, “Yeah I’m sure most of the things going on can be avoided.”

“Well there are certain laws in place that could make certain undesirables disappear.” He replied.

Hunter looked between them and said, “You have made your point. Now get out of my bar.”

The guy looked back at Hunter and nodded then he walked toward the door and then stopped and turned around and said, “If you do see Lilly tell her Madame Pomp says hello.”

Lilly’s heart froze, Maria looked at him and said, “What did you do to her you bastard.”

The guy smiled and said, “Don’t worry you will be joining her soon.”

Maria picked up a bottle but Hunter stood between them and said, “Leave now.”

The guy looked at her and said, “If you would have done it I could have arrested.”

He then looked at the owner and said, “I’ll be stopping by again mr nosley.” He then tilted his head and walked out. Chinna then fallowed after him

Maria put down the bottle and Hunter looked at her and said, “What was that about?”

“I don’t know but that guy shouldn’t be allowed to come back. His really target was Lilly.” Maria replied.

Stephanie looked at the bar and saw Lilly coming up, “He is a SS he will keep his promise about going after you.”

Maria rolled her eyes and said, “He is so full of shit.”

“But what did he mean by Madame Pomp says hello.” Lilly said thinking about it.

Hunter shrugged, “That guy seemed serious.” He then grabbed his coat and said, “I’m going to walk you two home.” He then turned to Stephanie and said, “Wait here for me but lock the doors and turn off the lights.”

Stephanie nodded and watched as the others left the store.

The next morning Lilly woke up early and went to the book store and when she did she saw checked the mail and saw a letter addressed to her. She went inside and opened it up and read.

“Dear miss Lilly,

You are reciving this letter on behalf of Madame Ashley Pompadore, she has recently died in Ashuvitz 5 under the crimes of being an undesirable. Her body was cremated and her ashes were put in a collective tomb. She has left you her club and a few other things of value. Under the rules of the nazi party you are her only living relative and at the event of your death the property of madame Ashley pompadour will be taken as collateral.

She rearead that and said, “What the heck is a ashuvitz?” Then the full meaning came rushing over her and she started to cry. She then quickly locked up the shop and went back to the barn and saw that Maria was sitting on the couch sewing her dress. She looked up and saw that Lilly was standing there clutching a letter.

Maria walked up to her but Lilly just held the letter out to Maria. Maria took it and took a quick read through it. Maria fell forward and Lilly caught her and brought her down to the ground and they stayed that way for a good few hours.

When they finally managed to untangle themselves they went over to the couch and just curled up together under a blanket and fell asleep. They did not know where they left the letter or that Hunter came in to get Lilly cause she was late. When he saw the letter on the ground he put it on a dresser and walked over to the two girls and petted Maria’s head and then looked at Lilly and gently kissed her forehead and then walked out.

Hunter walked into the restaurant and Steph called over where is she is she alright.

He looked at her and said, “One of her friends…our friend Madame Ashley Pompadore is dead.”

Stephanie dropped the plate and turned to face him and said, “It can’t be.”

Hunter nodded I read the note Lilly now owns Pompadoure’s club and what valuables she has.

Stephanie shook her head and said, “This is not good Hunt.”

Hunter nodded and said, “I thought that to. She has to get out of her and the people around her. So that means Maria, Nat, and Beth.”

“You know Nat and Beth won’t leave they have too much invested here.” Steph said.

Hunter said, “Besides they would rather fight and die before they give up what is theirs.”

Steph said, “We can at least try to reason with them before it is too late.

A year later Lilly is standing outside of madame pomoadores club. She managed to turn it into a bar and hired some of the dancers as waitress and showed them how to make dirnks and how to cook some basic things. Hunter and Steph had been supportive of her idea. Lilly still came around to work at Hunters and Steph’s place.

One night when she was working she saw a man come walking in. She recognize the uniform as a SS. She shivered as she walked over to the man and gave him a smile and said, “What can I get for you?”

The man looked at her and said “I’m so glad that you are still working here.”

She tilted her head cause the voice was familiar and she looked at the persons face and her mouth dropped open, “Phillip!” she exclaimed

He smiled at her and said, “Yes,”

“What are you doing here? I thought they sent you somewhere off far away.” She said and got him a glass of beer.

“I was sent away for training but now I’m back I am a head guard at one of the new working camps that are here.”

“Oh really, what kind of camp is that?” she asked.

“It’s where we keep the prisioners and give them something to do. I work at one called Ashuvitz 5.” He replied.

Lilly dropped the glass she was carrying to him. “Shit. I am so sorry it must have slipped. She lied.

He nodded and said, “It’s fine.” She watched as she picked up the glass and threw a towel on the ground and used her foot to clean up the mess. He then asked, “I thought Stephen ran the bar, What happened to him?”

Lilly sighed and said, “He went away to Ierland to deal with family issues and he left me here to take over his place till he comes back.” She looked up and smilled sweetly, “But as you can tell I’m rubbish at it.”

“I don’t think so at all.” He said and continued to watch her as she made him another drink.

“So are you going to start coming by more often.” She asked as she carried it over and placed it in front of him.

He nodded and then he took a drink. She said “well I have to get ready to clean tables it’s closing time.”

He nodded and said, “I’ll take you home.” He offered. Then added “I haven’t seen it in such a long time and want to see the changes you made to it.”

She said, “I really tried not to change it too much.” She admitted.

He nodded and said, “Is my room still the same.”

“I think so.” She replied as she tried to remember the changes that Pompadore made.

He nodded and watched as she walked away and started to clean tables.

Hunter then walked over to her and said, “So how you dealing now that he is back.”

“It’s creepy he still seems like the same guy but I can see that he has changed. I can’t put my finger on it.” She let out a shaky breath and said, “He works at ashvits 5 the same place….” She paused and took a deep breath.

“Yeah I know.” Hunter said gently rubbing her arm.

She looked up at him greatfully and nodded.

Meanwhile at the bar Phillip turned to Steph and said, “She and hunter have gotten really close.”

Steph nodded and said, “When you left she had become like a daughter to us.” She looked at him and then said, “She has been through a lot first she lost Stephen and then Madam Pomp goes missing. She doesn’t know who is next.” She then paused and said, “So where you there when they took Ashley.”

Phillip cringed and said, “I knew nothing about that.”

Steph picked up a glass and examined it and said, “Don’t lie you know I can tell.”

Phillip said, “Yes.”

Steph nodded and then said, “So how many of your friends do you plan on killing.”

He looked at her and then got up. He looked at her and said, “I didn’t do anything.”

Stephanie put the glass down and said, “Exactly.”

He looked at her strangely and then walked up to Lilly and said, “ I’m going to wait outside.”

She looked at him and then asked, “Why?”

He looked at the bar and saw Steph watching him and said, “Let’s just say that I’m no longer welcomed here.”

Lilly tilted her head and said, “I got one more table I’ll be out in twenty minutes.”

He nodded and said, “No need to rush.” He then got close to her and kissed the center of her forehead and walked off.

Lilly just stayed still for a few more seconds and then bit her lip. She then walked over to Steph and asked, “What did you say to him.”

Steph sighed and said, “That boy has changed and I’m worried for the both of you.”

She nodded and said, “I know but you sensed it to. I think that I should just pretend I know nothing besides I think it would be better if he was on our side right.”

Steph frowned a bit and said, “I don’t know. Just please be careful.”

She nodded and said, “Well I’m going to the old house.”

“What about the barn?” Steph asked.

“I don’t trust him enough to let him there let him think I still live at the other place so that if he becomes crazy I have a place to hide.” She said.

Steph smilled and said, “Smart girl. Well then good night.”

“Good night.” She said and waved.

When she walked out of the bar she saw that Phillip was across the way and that he was smoking. She then walked up to him and smiled. He looked at her and said, “So how have you been really?”

She sighed and said, “I’ve been doing well the restuarnt and the book store have been keeping me busy. I haven’t been back to mafame pomps club except to speak with Maria and pomp during the day light hours.

He nodded and then saw that she was still walking behind him and saw her stop and listen to the church bells. When the bells where done he said, “You still listen to the bells.”

She turned her face toward him and nodded “Some things never change.” She admitted.

He nodded and watched as she caught up to him and then rush past him to her house. She got out her key and took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She looked around and saw that not a lot of things changed. She opened the door more to him and invited him inside when he stepped in he knew something was off. He looked at the stairs and said, “I’m going to go to bed now I’ll see you in the morning.”

She nodded and said, “Good night Phillip.”

She counted the footfalls on the steps and heard the door to his room open and close. She looked around the room and relized that she hadn’t really set foot in the house since Stephen left her. She went over to the piano and traced her fingers over the keys. She sat down on the bench and just stared at the center of the room she could see the pretty dress that Beth had made for her.

Her eyes grew wide and she rememebered something that pomp said about the dress being in her room. She went up the stairs to Pompadoors room which was at one point the guest bed and saw the dress still on the maniquenn. She touched it and sighed, “Lovely.” She muttered under her breath and then walked over to the bed and layed down on the sheets she smelled the covers and could still smell the strawberry infused shampoo which Ashley swore kept her hair nice and silky. She then fell asleep and had a dream.

In her dream she was in the chapel walking down the isle Maria and Pomp were there with Beth, Nat and Steph. She saw Stephen standing alone on his side and wondered where hunter was but she felt her arm being placed in the crook of another arm and she looked up at Hunter and saw him looking down at her. She smiled up at him and together they walked down the isle together. But as she was walking she saw that the skin was coming off of everyones faces and the Church went from bright and warm to cold and dreary. the stain glass windows were broken and the colored glass was on the floor. She looked up at hunter and saw that he was a cmpleate skeleton.

“Look at me.” She heard a voice say she then turned her attention back to Stephen because he had not changed, “Good now just concentrate on me.”

She felt Hunters skeleton arm let her go and the cold mouth was placed in her forehead. She felt tears fall down her cheecks as she stared at Stephen. He then reached out and took her hand and lead her the rest of the way to the alter. But as they were walking away toward a light Lilly looked back and she saw Phillip reaching out and grabbing at her wrist and pulling her back down into a place that was rotting away and falling apart. She felt her body dividng one side was normal while the other her flesh was melting away her mussel was becoming exposed and she saw that Philip was just like that as well. She looked up and saw Stephen then she saw everyone else.

“I’m sorry that I left you with no hope or love. I can’t give you that happy ending you deserve but I think that the love you had for me is what will last forever. even if we live the rest of our lives we will never be together.” She heard these words in both Stephen and Phillips voice. Then they both let her go and she fell down into nothing.

Lilly jolted awake eyes opening and looking around the room in fear and then slow reconization as she saw that it was Pomps former room. She went to the window and looked down at the street and saw a man standing there talking to Phillip. She quckly but quietly made her way down the stairs.

“So, Maria has been taken to the showers this morning.”

“Are you going to tell your sister?”

“No, she should not have to concern herself about what happens to the common street filth.” Phillip replied.

“If you remember correctly your sister was one of them.” The voice said.

She saw the side of Phillips face frown and he replied, “She has corrected her life she owns two shops that are very successful. You will leave her alone and stop fallowing her.”

The voice was silent at this and Phillip said “do you understand.”

“Yes sir.” The voice replied darkly and then she heard his heels click together and knew that he was doing that rediculus salute. Then she heard the footsteps walk away she then watched as he shut the door and turned to the stairs and saw her standing there.

His face paled a bit and said, “That was just a messenger from the barrocks.”

She smiled and said, “Of course.” She paused and sounded a little sad, “Does this mean you will be leaving again?”

He shook his head and said, :I still have a few days off. You want to go to town I saw this interesting dress shop.”

Lilly nodded and said, “Yeah…ummm. Let me get some breakfeast and change into some cloths.” She then went to the kitchen but then he called, “Let’s just get something while we are out.”

She shrugged and said, “ok.”

Then she went back upstairs and got ready. When she came back down she saw that he was in his SS uniform with a gun on the side of his belt. She looked at it and shivered. Phillip noticed and he asked, “Are you alright?”

She nodded quickly and said, “I’m just not used to carrying a gun or seeing you in the uniform is all”

He nodded and said, “I personally don’t like the uniform.”

“I just don’t like what it represents.” She mumbled to herself quietly.

“Huh?” Phillip asked.

“What?” she questioned and tilted her head to the side.

“Did you say something.” He asked.

She shook her head and said, “Come on let’s go I’m hungry.”

He nodded and then led the way out.

As they were ridding Lilly said, “I need to pick something up at Beth and Nat’s. You mind going there quickly.”

He shook his head and made a turn. He pulled in front of their house and stopped the car. He looked at the tags on the house and said, “Maybe we should leave.”

Lilly looked at the tags and shook her head and knocked on her door. The door opened and there was a gun pointed in her face. She looked up and saw her brother ty staring down at her. He lowered the gun and said, “What are you doing here?”

“I only came to get the ruffles Maria needs for her project.” She said holding her hands up.

Ty lowered the guns and said, “Sorry I just thought you were a nazi bas…” he looked over her and saw the car and he raised his gun and pointed it at Phillip.

“Ty that’s Phillip.” She said quickly in hopes that he would lower the gun. Ty looked at the person and then lowered it slightly.

“Do you know what they are doing to people? Are you sure Maria sent you?” He asked.

“Yeah mentioned it last night at the resturant. She couldn’t do it herself because she was opening the store.”

Tyson then reached inside and handed her a bag and disappeared inside of the house. Lilly held the bag a few minutes longer and then turned and walked back to the car.

“What was that about?” Phillip asked, “I always knew he hated me but he never once tied to point a gun at me.”

Lilly shrugged and was silent as they drove down the street and found a place to eat.

When they got in the restaurant they sat close to the window of the shop and she stared out the window.

“So how is everyone doing.”

“Everyone is the same as how you left them. Nothing much has changed” she said and then asked, “However how did you know that I owned two business.”

He picked up his cup and took a drink.

“Cause for you to know that you would have to know that pomp is dead.” She said.

He put down his cup and said, “Can we just forget you heard that.”

She looked up at him and said, “No, we can’t. Also I can’t look past the fact that Maria was sent to the showers.”

His face paled and he said, “How much did you hear.”

She narrowed her eyes and said, “Enough to know that I have been fallowed.” She sighed and said, “What do you for real.”

Phillip and said, “You wont understand.”

“I won’t understand…” she stammered angerly, “Just what won’t I understand…” she stood up and leaned across the table, “You won’t tell me the truth.” She was about to go on when she heard the sound of a gun in the streets. Phillip got to his feet bringing Lilly down to the ground and pulled her under the table.

He held her close to his body with left arm and slowly took out his gun with his right hand. Lilly grabbed him and close. He sighed and kissed the top of her head and said, “You have to let me go so I can do my job.”

She reluctantly let him go and watched as he got out from under the table She looked up and out of the window and saw two women surrounded by four ss soilders she looked at them. She saw their faces and immediately ran outside. When she got there both of them were broken and brused laying on the ground getting kicked. She saw them both spitting up blood and knew they wouldn’t survive any longer. She tried to break through to help them but then she was pushed into a wall.

When she opened her eyes again she was laying on a bed and she saw Phillip sitting by her bedside and looking at her.

“Are you ok. I told Hunter that you wouldn’t be coming into work tonight.” Phillip said.

Lilly tried to sit up but found that it was painful and decided to lay back down. “What happened to them?”

“To who?” he asked.

“Beth and Nat?” she questioned.

He looked at her and said, “Those people were not Beth and Nat.”

Lilly looked at him and said, “I could have sworn.”

“You were probably so worried about them that anyone could have been them and you saw the people as them.” Phillip offered logically

Lilly sighed and figured she was too tired to argue and just accepted it. She saw the ruffle bag next to her bed and then pushed it out of her mind.

“Hey can you get me something to drink.” She asked and looked at him.

He nodded relived and then got up.

Lilly watched as he closed the door behind him and when he did she sat up and immediately went to the ruffle bag. The last thing Maria told her before Punk came in was to read something she said, “That she had given it to Beth.”

Under the ruffles there was a journal. She saw a page marked and opened to it.

She then read I saw Phillip today. He has changed so much it’s like he developed another personality. He was actually beating down this old blind Gypsy women. I have never seen him act like this. It is almost scary. But the weirdest thing was he saw me and then he came up to me and threw me into the wall and practically hissed, “You saw nothing now get out of here.” After that it was weird. I don’t know if I should tell Lilly or anyone else. But I have a feeling if I don’t then it wouldn’t just be that old blind gypsy lady that gets a beating.

Lilly put the book back in the bag and thought back to the restaurant and knew right then and there that it was Beth and Nat without a shadow of a doubt. She then went back to the bed and then a few minutes later the door opened and Phillip came in and handed her a tea cup. She looked at him and said, “Do you love me?”

He looked at her and said, “Yeah.”

She nodded and said, “What do you like bout me?”

He sighed and sat down on the bed and said, “You remember when you used to dance. I came to your show every night. I would always make sure that I was on time just to see you after you were done I would always leave.” He sighed and watched as she drank her tea. “You were always so happy and innocent. I did see you watching me so I figured you liked me and that I had a chance. I would always wait in the alley by the light pool that one day when you didn’t come out I figured something happened and I was right.”

Lilly never thought of it like that but she didn’t want to tell him that so she said, “Yeah I figured you liked me I didn’t know that you waited for me though.”

“Yeha sounds stalkerish but I wanted to talk to you and that was the opportunity. “ He said and gently took her hand and ran his thumb over her hand and stared at her. She slowly put the cup down and then wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed the corner of his lip. He looked at her and said, “Will you stay with me forever?”

She thought for her second and then her dream came back to her and she said, “I will be with you forever even though we may not be together.”

He looked at her and said, “That is kind of confussing but I’ll accept that answer.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and said, “It’s not an engagement ring.” He looked at her staring at it. “think of it as more of a promise ring.”

She nodded slightly and then looked out the window and saw someone standing on the opposite side of the street her eyes widened.

Phillip looked at her and said, “What’s…” he then stared out the window and then stood up and said, “I have to check something you will be fine. I promise”

She nodded and felt his lips kiss her forehead and then leave. She counted the steps down the hall to the stairs and then listened to the footsteps walk down. She heard him pause on a step. She waited a few seconds and then hard him continue out the door. She got up from the bed and walked toward the window. She saw Phillip go up to the guy and start to talk to him. She then ducked behind the curtain and watched as they walked away.

She went back to the ruffle bag and pulled out a key that went to the barn. She grabbed her cloak cause it was cold for December. She then went out and went in the opposite direction. She made it to the barn and saw that the door was already open. She shivered and then slowly walked up to the door and examined it. Lilly opened the door the rest of the way and saw that the place was ranshacked. She saw over turned furniture and a blood stain on the floor. She looked to the place where the ladded should have been and saw that it was knocked over but not destroyed. She then set it back up and climb up. She walked over to her bed and reached under the pillow her gun was still there she then put it in her pocket. The room looked untouched. She found Maria’s bed and went over to it she saw that it was partially made she could imagaine what happened. She stared out the window and saw someone coming up to the barn. Lilly then moved away from the bed and went down stairs. She stood at the bottom and then tilted the ladder over again and walked to the door. She put a hand there and slowly opened it. She was reliefed that she turned around and went to a make shift kitched and when she turned a round she felt a pressure in her head. Her eyes crossed and she struggled to make it to the door but was thrown backwards. She gasped. Lilly stayed on the ground a while longer she realized the she was eye level with the blood stain. She shivered and quickly got up and went to the door she locked it and then ran down the street. When she finally calmed down she saw herself standing in front of hunters and stephanies bar.

“Everything seems to begin here.” She then paused and realized that the opposite could happen as well. “So, I guess it could end here as well.” She mumbled. She breathed out and walked toward the door. When she entered she felt the warmth immediately that she always knew she could find there. She walked up to the bar and sat down.

“What are you doing here?” A voice asked her.

She turned and saw Stephanie and replied, “I wanna be home so I came here.”

Stephanie looked at her and said, “I’ll go get you a tea.”

Lilly nodded and just sat back and watched all of the people. She waved at Hunter who was actually waiting on tables.

When Stephanie came back she asked, “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you in five minutes.” She replied looking at the clock.

Stephanie nodded and then tilted her head to the side and shouted, “Last Call.”

Everyone in the bar looked at her and then they started ordering like crazy. Lilly smilled and then started to help make drinks.

When they waved good bye to the last customer they all collapsed into a booth and rested a bit before steph said, “So what’s up?”

Lilly frowned and said, “Maria is gone and I could have sworn I saw Beth and Nat die.”

Hunter hung his head and said, “They did die.”

Steph said, “We didn’t see it. But I bet Maria was taken.”

“Yeah she went to something called the showers.” Lilly said and shivered.

Hunter shook his head and said, “Beth and Nat’s funeral is tomarrow though.”

“Really that fast.” Lilly asked.

“Here uncle knows the mortition and he agreed to do it. There isn’t going to be much of a ceremony but it is still going to be something.”

“Yeah I’ll be there.” She replied.

Steph sighed and said, “But what happened to you. You saw them die.”

“Yeah I was at a restaurant with Phillip…there was gun fire. He pulled me under the table and then he rushed out. I looked and I saw Beth and Nat on the ground I got out from under the table and went out of the door.” She closed her eyes and then continued, “I got was almost there but then I felt two hands grab me and throw me into the wall.” She raised a hand to the side of her head and felt dried blood there. She sighed and said, “When I opened my eyes again I was laying in a bed.”

Hunter nodded and then said, “Sounds shitty… did you see who threw you into the wall.”

Lilly shook her head and sighed, “Went to maria’s before coming here and saw that it was destroyed.”

Steph looked at her and asked, “Do you have the key’s?”

“I have my key.” She paused in thought and said, “DO you think that…” she didn’t even finish the thought as Hunter stood up and got his coat.

“I’m going to check there.” He said.

Steph said, “I’ll take you home cause it seems that Phillip isn’t here to take you.”

“Actually he doesn’t know I’m here.” She replied

“Then we better get you back.” She replied and they both walked to the exit.

When they reached the front door Lilly hugged Steph and said, “I’ll see you at the funeral.”

She nodded and watched as Lilly knocked at the door. The door opened up and she saw Phillip looking at her. She watched as he gently reached out hugging her and leading her inside.

She sighed to herself and hopped that it was genuine and went back to her home.

When Lilly made it inside and sat in a chair Philip handed her a cup of something and asked, “Where did you go. I was about to go out and look for you.”

She said, “I was at steph and Hunters place.”

He nodded and then said,”What are you going to do tomarrow.”

She sighed and said, “I have a funeral to go to.”

He frowned and asked, “Who died?”

She sighed and said, “Beth and Nat.”

Phillip bit his lip and looked down and said, “Yeah I know. I didn’t want to tell you that it was really them that died.”

“Why didn’t you?” She asked.

“Cause I wanted to make sure that you were safe first and then build up to that.” Phillip said.

She nodded and said, “The funeral is tomarrow it won’t be much but it would be nice to see them off one last time.” Then she paused and asked, “By the way who was it that attacked me when I went to help them.”

Phillip said, “Don’t worry about him. I took care of him.” He then wrapped his arms around her and said,”No one is going to hurt you are take you away from me.” And pulled her close and tightly toward him. She stayed there and smelled him. She smelled the blood on his uniform and could not help but think who else he could have destroyed. But she pulled back and smilled at him.

“Let’s go to bed. It will be a busy morning tomarrow.” He said and helped her off the couch and up the stairs.She nodded greatfully as he opened her door.

“Good night.” He said and kissed the side of her lips.

“Good night to you to brother dear.” She then kissed the corner of his lips and shut the door. She leaned against the door and wondered why she called him that. Then remembered that is what he was suppose to be to her and her husband was suppose to be Stephen. She slid down and pulled her legs to herself and cried she took off her ring and her pendant and looked at them both. She knew she was not being faithful to either one. She figured that Stephen had forgotten about her and that he was living his life without her. She then put the ring on the chain and watched as it nestled itself next to the pendant like it belonged there. She then stretched her legs in front of her and stared at the bed. She knew she needed sleep but she dreaded closing her eyes. She did not want to see anything in her dreams. She got to her feet and then crawled into her covers and fell into a dead sleep.

When she opened her eyes she saw that the sun was indicating almost noon. The funeral was in an hour and with that knowledge she quickly got ready and found the only black dress which wasn’t hers but it seemed to fit ok. She then went to the car and got in and drove herself to the funeral. When she arrived she saw Both beth’s parents and Natalia’s uncle and father, and brother Ty standing there. They looked up as she made her way to them. She paused like she really didn’t seem to belong and saw Ty making his way over to her and the Natalia’s uncle as well.

She waited to be blasted out which she was sure would happen.

Ty stood in front of her and looked like he had been crying and he asked, “Have you been fallowed here.”

“I came alone.” She replied.

Ty nodded and said, “I heard that you were there and that you tried to get to them but someone stopped you.”

“Yes, I am so sorry I couldn’t save them.” She started to cry.

Ty then reached out and held her and said, “At least you tried.” Then he quickly wipped at his face and said, “Come on, we are all family here.” He then let her go and took her hand and led her over to the group of people. She then saw Hunter and Steph she looked up at Ty who let her hand go so she could stand next to them.

There was no real religious pretense used for the ceremony. Everyone actually had something to say but when they looked toward her she shook her head and when the last person went Tyson said,”Did everyone say their last words.”

Lilly knew he was talking about her. She then raised her hand and said, “ I really didn’t know her for that long but they both were important to me. They even warned me against something and them just dieing is setting things into place that did not make sense. I just wish that they didn’t have to die just to make a point known. No one deserves this, not the way that they died. I don’t even know why.” She paused and said, “I just remember them running away from gun fire they must have been out numbered otherwise they would have done better this. I tried to help you I honestly did I’m pathetic , weak, whiny, and probably deserve to die ten times over but yet I survive while you died…” she paused and then she fell to her knees and screamed, :Forgive me please I don’t deserve it but I want it I want to sleep at night knowing you are at peace knowing you are happy knowing that me being alive is worth it. Pease just…” she took a deep breath and struggled. Hunter and Steph both went around her and held her.

“I can’t go on…I’m sorry Ty, Nat and Beth’s family.” She mumbled out.

Ty nodded and said, “I guess now that that is done there is nothing more than to send the bodies to the ground.”

The bodies were lowered and then everyone took some dirt and tossed it on both graves. When Lilly went up for her turn she felt the cold wind pick up. She looked at the dirt in her hand and saw that it was softer. She felt another gust of wind and could smell roses. She looked around and saw that there was none she then shook her head and put the dirt on both the graves and then walked up to Steph and Hunter who were waiting for her.

“You alright?” Steph asked.

“Yeah I’m fine now although I think I scared some of the people.” She admitted.

Hunter shook his head and said, “They actually understand they knew you were there and they were amazed that you were they only one that ran toward the gunfire and the fighting.”

“Why?” she asked.

Hunter shrugged and said, “I showed you care the most.” Then he said, “We are going to open the bar but it will be closed for a private party.”

Lilly nodded and said, “Sure.” She then said, “I’ll see you then.” And walked toward her car.

When she got home she saw that Phillip was reading the paper. He looked up when he entered and asked, “How was the funeral.”

“It was sad.” She replied Then thought and asked, “How come you didn’t go?”

He sighed and said, “Apparently I am not welcomed just because I am a nazi.”

“I thought everyone was a nazi it is our government.” She replied.

He nodded and said, “Not everyone can understand that.” He said, “But you do and that is all that matters.”

She looked at him curiously and said, “I have to work tonight so are you going to be here when I get home.”

He nodded and then went back to reading the paper.

That night Lilly walked down to the restaurant and knocked on the door. When she opened it she saw the people that were at the funeral just sitting there. She then took her place behind the bar and started to mix drinks and make beer.

A few hours later when it was about time to go home an SS officer broke down the door and ordered that everyone put their arms up and to fallow them. There was a big fight and more SS officers came in and the others were beaten and dragged into the street. She saw Stephanie was being pushed up against a wall and a knife was cutting her cloths off. She then saw Hunter come around and beat the guy off. Lilly broke a bottle and charge through the people to help hunter. She threw her weight into the person and made him stumble. She took that opportunity to shove the bottle in to his chest. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped back in disbelief. She then saw that there were three men jumping on Hunter trying to bring him to the ground she then jumped on one of the guys and treied to get him off. She was then thrown over the persons shoulder and into the wall. Lilly was stund and was laying on the floor she then crawled up to her feet she could feel the blood running down from her forehead. She saw a guy choking steph she struggled to make her way toword them she felt a pair of hands grab her from behind and some ropes tie her wrist together. She was then thrown over someones shoulder.

“That is enough out of you.” She heard a voice say. She looked and saw that they were in the kithen she saw that she was still over the guys sholder.

She heard him turn on the facuet and clog the sink.

He held her still while he waited for the sink to fill with water. She then tried to get off his shoulder and fell to the ground and started to run. But she felt a sharp pull on her wrists and was pulled backward. She saw the rope that was attached. He then walked up to her and picked her back up to her feet and shoved her forward her head went into the sink He then wrapped his hands around her and neck and holds her under the water. Then he pulls her out and continues to reapeat this process utill she hears her name being shouted out. She turned her head toward the sound and saw a man in a SS uniform carry her out of the room and places her in a car.

It has been three years since the night in the bar but it is something she will never forget. Her days have been like a walking nightmare she was rescued by a death only to be placed in a living hell. She was transported to a camp. When she woke up again she saw she was in a room and that Phillip was there.

“Well you really fucked up this time.” He said.

She couldn’t see his face cause her eye was swollen. But she could hear the reprimand in his voice as he continued, “You were lucky that I was able to get to you before they decided to either kill you or put you onto a train.” He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair and said, “Now you are to be my servent in this place.”

She tried to look around and saw that her neck had limited mobility. She saw that she was on a tilted table. She could feel the restraints on her feet and neck.

“How ever more then that your going to be an experiment. We will see how long it takes to break someone that is not of full Aryan race but is not a jew.” He said and then walked over to her and said, “I won’t be the one conducting those experiments but I will over see, because after all you are my sister but after the testing phase is over and if you survive I will be allowed to marry you.”

She hung her head and just listened.

She went through the testing and it wasn’t till recently that she heard what day it was. It was sometime in Aug and she fallowed behind him to examine the prisoners. He took her just so that she could look at them and be greatful that she was not going to the showers or chosen for worse experiments. She looked through the people that came in and was occasionally numb to it but then she saw someone she recognized.

“Stephen.” She said looking out into the line.

Phillip looked at her and it was then that she knew he heard her. Phillip looked in that direction and called out to the officer to take him out of line. She looked at him and saw the look on his face that meant trouble.

The SS officer led Stephen to him and forced him onto his knees. Stephen glared at his captor But then felt the rough hand of the one who ordered him out. His eyes widened and he said, “Phillip.”

Phillip looked at him and said, “I knew she would recognize her friends.”

Stephen looked at him confussed and then saw Lily standing behind him.

“What the hell did you do to her.” He asked.

Lilly grabbed at her necklace that still held the pendant and ring that Phillip had allowed her to keep and told others to leave alone.

Stephen sighed and then said, “So you going to kill me yourself.”

Phillip looked at him and said, “I should but I think you would be better put to use by working for me. You are now going to be my servant.”

Lilly bit her lip and listened to Phillip. It was almost like he was talking to her again. However when he spoke to her it sounded more of an order and not as kind. She looked between them and then looked back at the line hoping to maybe see Hunter and Steph but she guessed what happened to them that night.

Phillip noticed that she was looking out again and said, “I don’t think that you will see anyone else today.”

She nodded and then turned to walk behind him she looked at Stephen with a blank face.

“Get up.” Phillip said.

Stephen looked at Lilly and then did as he was told and fallowed behind her. When they made it back to his chambers Phillip said, “It is rare that she finds someone that she knows. Actually I think you are the only one beside her that has survived.”

Stephen didn’t say anything Phillip frowned and said, “You should be glad that she saw you otherwise you would have died.” He pointed to Lilly who was sewing something on Phillips uniform.

Stephen looked over at Lilly who refused to even look in that direction.

Phillip said, “You better rest up cause I will have to send you to the doctors to get tested and maybe find an experiment for you to be a part of.” He grined wickedly.

Lilly then looked up her face full of concern. Phillip smilled and said, “I know, they are testing something for TB. All we have to do is infect you and then try to cure you.” He then grabbed Stephen chains and attached him to the wall. Stephen just sat there and watched as Phillip went up to Lilly and then Gently took the cloths out of her hands and then lead her to chained area next to him. He then kissed her forehead and said, “Good night.” Then he closed the lights behind him.

Lilly then looked over to him and said “What happened?”

Stephen sighed in relief that she was actually talking to him. “I got caught.”

“No, I mean after you left me at the docks.” She asked.

He bit his lip he knew he owed her an explination but he just didn’t want it to be this soon and not like this. He sighed and then said, “After I left I went back home to my family’s farm and I told them about you. They were so happy to hear about it and they were upset that I didn’t take you with me. I worked there for awhile trying to get the house I built ready for us. Then the war started and I was drafted and then I was sent to run missions. My unit was captured and then we were sent here.”

Lilly nodded and said, “I missed you and thought of you everyday.”

He sighed and said, “I thought of you too I love you.”

“I love you too but I…” she couldn’t finish her thought cause she heard the door thrown open and a man came in and opened her locked and then threw her effortlessly over his shoulder.

Stephen tried to get up but the chains held him back. He then sat back and watched as she was carried away.

Afew hours later the door opened again and Lilly entered swaying a bit. She then reached for a key and locked one of her arm restraints and then stopped. She then looked at Stephen and unlocked it again. He watched as she made her way over to him she then lowered her slef to his level and started to kiss him.

“What if…” he started to say but was stopped but her lips.

She then slowly removed his cloths and then looked back up at him. “I’m sorry.”

He then grabbed at her shoulders and stopped her from leaving and said, “It’s alright. Keep going.”

She tilted her head and smiled then went back to his pants and started to suck him. Stephen bit his lip to keep silent and pushed on Lilly’s head to make her take more f him, but she pulled off. He watched as she stuck two fingers inside of her. He just stared at her like he couldn’t believe she was doing that. Then she found his dick and put it inside of her. She squirmed a bit to adjust it but then finally relaxed. She tried her hardest not to make a sound as she moved. She couldn’t control her self and bit down on stephens shoulder as she came down from her high a few seconds later she felthim finish and then she slowly got up and the licked him clean and put his pants back on. She then kissed him then walked away and put her restraints back on.

Somehow it was a mericle that Phillip hadn’t heard anything and things continued on like normal or as normal as living in a death camp was for another year. Lilly was cleaning up Phillip’s room. She saw a sketch pad laying on his desk. It looked familiar. She opened it and saw the waterfall that he was drawing on the day they went to the beach. She found the second one under it she opened it and saw that it was dated years earlier it was of a girl dancing on a stage. She saw that it was her. She flipped a few pages later and saw that it was her at the beach in front of the same water fall. She then looked at both waterfalls side by side and knew she wasn’t that far from the town. She then looked at the other book and saw a dark room but she saw two figures together. She flipped the next page and saw who the two figures were and what they were doing. Her face got red and she nearly shut the book but continued to flip through the pages and then saw a page that was just scrawled with May 9th and the words I KNOW. She looked at the words and then put a hand over her stomach .

“So you did read my little gift to you.” A voice said.

She jumped and turned around and saw Phillip leaning on the door post. He took a few steps toward her and then he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and threw her into a wall. Lilly’s head hit the wall and her vision changes. She then stared into Phillips face and saw that he had this crazy look in his eyes and asked, “Why are you doing this.”

He gripped her harder and said, “I love you and I don’t want anyone to take you away from me. Why did you think you could hide? I’m going to kill that bastard baby and then we can start over and then we can have our own children and raise them to be part of the perfect race. I got your results back and you have survived every test and they were going to approve our marriage today.”

He then picked her up and went to the edge of the stairs and then threw her down them. Lilly fell hitting each stair. When she made it to the bottom she heard Phillip walking down. She looked up at him and said, “Help me?”

He looked down at her his face had changed. She tried to move her legs but then she felt liquid coming out mixed with blood.

“Phillip help me. I could die.” She screamed.

Phillip went to her side and held her and said, “I’m sorry. I’ll go get the doctor.” He kissed her forehead and then layed her back down in her own blood.

“No, come back. Don’t leave…” she started to say but felt all the energy leaving her body and passed out.

When she woke up she was in a bed she saw Phillip sitting at her side with his hand holding on to hers. She looked down at it but she refused to try to move her head.

“You know that you are not tied down.” He said.

She tilted her head and he said, “See there is no point for you to be anymore.” He then kissed her lips and continued, “You are my wife and as such you will be treated better.”

“Wife when did that happen?” she asked and sat up.

“Two days ago.” He sighed and said, “Your child died but I don’t think it suffered much.” He then saw Lilly start to cry. “I’m sorry we did try to save it but it just didn’t work.”

“Does Stephen know?” She asked.

Phillip narrowed his eyes and said, “He doesn’t know yet.” Then he brought a wheel chair up to the bed and helped her sit up and managed to pick her up and put her into the chair. Then he got behind and pushed her out. He then stopped in front of the wall where Stephen was tied. He then looked at him and said, “I’m going on a walk I want you to come with us. If you try to escape I will shoot you.”

Stephen looked between them and got up slowly. Phillip walked up to him and took out the key and unlocked the chains. Then he lad then to a caged elevator and pressed the down button. When they got out of the main housing area Lilly looked around and saw the haunted faces looking at her as they were whipped. They went off into a wooded area and then to a semi rocky beach. Lilly heard the sound of the water fall and looked off in that direction. Phillip smiled down at her and said, “You remember this don’t you.”

Stephen looked at them as he walked beside them. Phillip then stopped pushing Lilly when he got to the edge of the water, and set the brakes on the wheel chair. “Stephen Lilly has something she wants to tell you.”

Lilly looked at him and shook her head and said, “Please Phillip. Not like this.” She started to cry. Stephen looked between them and then saw Phillip grin crazily and say, “Come now if you love him you could tell him the truth.”

“I will just..” she took a deep breath and was about to say something when he motioned for Stephen to come forward into the water. Stephen did as he was told and stood in front of her.

“Now look him in the eyes and you tell him how you lost his son.” Phillip growled.

Stephen’s eyes grew wide and he then remembered that Lilly was acting strange. He saw her throwing up in the middle of the night and how she would be in pain waking up or how she would be at the doctors longer.

She looked up at him tears in her eyes and said, “I’m sorry I lost him, I was pregnant thrown down stairs and unconscious for two days.”

Phillip looked at him and said, “So now you know why I have been more abusive towards you.”

Stephen narrowed his eyes and swung at phillip. Phillip pulled back and kicked him to his knees. He got behind him and put a button to his neck and said, “Calm down, you really shouldn’t have done that but I’ll let it go considering this will be the last time you see her.”

Stephen stared at him and then at Lilly who was sitting in the chair. He looked at him and said, “Can I say good-bye to her.”

Phillip closed his eyes and nodded. He then let the button fall and watched Stephen get off his knees and walk over to her. He then took Lilly’s hands in his and said, “This isn’t the ending that you deserve but it seems that fate has other plans for us. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you but it seems like we won’t be together in this life, but the next one will be forever.” He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Lilly kissed him back but then heard the sound of a gun go off.

She felt Stephens body jerk and then fall forward. She caught the body and watched the head fall down. She saw the bullet entry and was in total shock. She watched as Phillip put his gun back and then walk over to Stephen body and take it away from her and then layed it on it back in the water. He helped it float down to the middle where the current was strongest and watched as the body was taken down stream to the waterfall.

Lilly watched as the body vanished. She then looked away and saw Phillip standing in front of her. She shook her head and looked away from him. Phillip saw this and said, “Forgive me.”

She looked at him and said nothing. He sighed and then went behind the wheel chair and undid the brakes and brought her back to the house.

The next day Lilly was cook lunch for Phillip when she turned on the radio and heard that there was advancing allied troops coming into certain areas. She smiled and thought everything will end up just the way it is suppose to be. She then turned off the radio and then walked out the door to the cramped kitchen. She saw Phillip sitting there. She just stared at him blankly and said, “I am feeling tiered can I go to sleep.”

He looked at her and said, “Of course. You know that you no longer have to ask my permission just tell me where your going is good enough.” He added the last part.

She nodded and then vanished from the room.

Lilly then sleep and waited around her room. She looked at the clock it was two in the morning. She hadn’t been able to get much sleep for the last few days but tonight everything just seemed to make sense. She knew that she could not pretend anymore that things were fine and that she should just carry on. She then opened her door and started to throw things around the room and start shouting at the top of her lungs. She could hear Phillip up stairs scrambling out of bed no doubt grabbing his gun that he had next to the door and stampeed down the stairs. She then ran outside toward the forested area. She could hear him crashing through the trees she didn’t look behind her she continued to run to the sound of water she knew that eventually the beach would end and there would just be deep rushing water. She saw the beach were Stephen died and then turned to the right and ran along it. Phillip found the area and then saw Lilly was still running. He then fallowed her slowly. She didn’t hear footsteps running after her but she did hear them slow down to a normal walking pace. She then turned and saw Phillip was a few feet behind her. She felt the path narrow and she saw that she was running out of ground. She stopped when she reached the end.

“What are you doing.” Phillip said looking at her worriedly. “Come on back before you do something stupid.”

She shook her head and said, “This is the right thing to do. Admit it the Allies are getting closer I saw the killings of all the prisoners today. I saw the high officials leaving. Why are you still here? Everyone knows that this is the end.” She started to tear up and asked, “Why can’t you see it. You killed the first man I intended to marry. You are a monster. Everyone told me that I refused to believe it because I knew different. I stood with you but you did this to yourself.”

She looked at the gun and said, “As a request, no as an act of mercy kill me like you did so many others.” She then looked at him with pleading eyes.

Phillip looked at the gun and shook his head and said, “I can’t.”

She nodded and said, “ I understand….” She paused and counted the ringing of the church bells that she could hear perfectly.

“I love you.” She said and gave him a sad smile and jumped off the solid ground and landed in the water on her back.

“NO.” Phillip gasped as he realized she was gone.

Lilly could feel the currents ripping at her and rushing her under the water. She knew she about to reach the falls all she did was raise a hand to her cheast and think of Stephen and how she was going to join him She then heard a voice in her head say not yet. She then swam to the surface and saw the falls and took a deep breath and fell over them. On the way down she hit her head and she lost all the air she had she opened her eyes and could have sworn she saw Stephen. She unconusly opened her mouth but could feel water slip in she then swam to the surface and saw where she was. She then layed on her back, and floated to the beach. She made it to where half her body was in the water and the other half was on the shore. She then looked up to the night sky and a distant memory came to her as she looked up at the stars. She was with Beth, Nat, hunter, Steph, Maria, and Stephen. They had closed the bar early and they were looking at the stars. “You know what maybe heavens angels are the stars that watch over us. Or at least the ancestors.”

Hunter looked at her and shook his head and said, “So you think that if we die we become stars in the sky.”

Steph gave Hunter a friendly push and said, “I think it is a nice idea. That way you won’t ever feel alone.” She smiled and said, “I would think that I would be happy looking down and watching over everyone.”

Beth sighed and said, “There is no heaven for our kind apparently.” She then took Nat’s hand and kissed it. Then smiled and said, “So if my soul were to leave my body I would happily be a star if it meant staying close to the person I love.”

Maria nodded agreeingly with the statement

Nat’s face blushed and said, “Well then baby pick a star and that is you.”

Beth then looked up at the stars. She smiled finding what she was looking for and said, “Over there.” She pointed and said, “That is the constilation Gemini. You can be the one on the left and I’ll be to the right since that is the side of the bed that we have.”

Nat looked at Steph and said, “Your turn.”

Steph shrugged and pointed, “That one.”

Beth looked and said, “You chose a star in hydra constellation.”

Steph looked at hunter and said, “So hunt your up.”

Hunter looked at them and said, “This is rediculas.” He then sighed and continued “but I would pick that one.” He pointed to one above Stephanie’s

“You picked cancer.” Beth said.

“Meaning?” Hunter asked.

“You’re the crab.” Nat said.

He looked at them and said, “So my wife gets to be this great sea serpent and all I am is a crab.”

Lilly and Stephen both snorted, Maria let out a giggle while Steph just smiled and then kissed Hunters cheek. “All righ laugh it up. Stephen you pick.”

Stephen look and tilted his head and said, “That one.”

Beth said, “Ok Lilly your turn.”

“What is mine though?” Stephen asked.

“One sec I want to see which one she picks first.” Beth replied.

Lilly then looked at the star that Stephen picked and looked higher and said, “Ok that one.”

Beth smiled and said, “Well you two both pick a dog. However, Stephen chose major and you chose minor.”

Lilly shrugged and said, “Fine by me.”Lilly then looked at Maria and said, “You get to pick the last star of the night. Make it a good one.”

Maria then said, “I select that one.”

Beth nodded and said, “Good choice you selected in the leo constellation.

Maria then looked at the stars and said, “Did you notice how close they are all together.

Beth looked up again and said, “No, but now that you mention it. They are close.”

Lilly nodded and said,“ That’s great cause now no matter where I am as long as I can see the stars and get the constilations correct I can find you guys and never feel alone.”

They all nodded and then they went back home to their sepreate homes but they each kept that in the back of their minds. Lilly sighed and looked up at the sky again and raised her hand tracing the constilation. “I’m going to join you all soon.”

She then lowered her hand and let it rest on the ground and just layed there. She saw the sun start to rise and she closed her eyes.

She felt something messing with her hair she moved her head and felt that they were fingers just gently running through her hair. She opened her eyes and saw that her head was in Beth’s lap. She then felt something at her fingers and saw that it was Nat working on her finger.

“What are you doing?” She questioned lazily.”

“Getting you ready for your new life.” Beth answered simply.

“I’m dead what do I care.” She replied not moving

Beth said, “No your not your dreaming.”

“You dream of the dead a lot. Did you know that?” Nat asked.

“Yeah.” She replied and then felt her other hand being lifted and saw Maria .

“Hey, how have you been?” Lilly asked.

Maria shook her head.

“How come you can’t talk.” Lilly asked.

Maria tilted her head back and showed her a scar that was under her neck. “Don’t do that your head’ll fall.” Lilly said concerned.

“Don’t worry about not seeing Hunter, Steph , or Stephen yet they will see you soon.” Beth said.

There not here.” She askd looking around

“Of course not.” Beth said and leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, “I believe you are ready princess.”

Nat and Maria both nodded and they lowered her hands and got up. “Wait where are you going?” she asked trying to sit up.

“We are going home. If you need us look to the stars.” Beth said.

Nat looked at her and said, “If you ever do go back tell my family I miss them.” She then put her fingers to her lips and then moved them away from her mouth and fallowed Nat.

Maria looked at her and she could hear Maria’s voice, “I know you still feel bad for me but I am not suffering just continue to live.” She then raised her two fingers to her lips then moved them in her direction and then spread them apart and said, “Go in peace and love sister dear.”

Lilly didn’t say anything but drifted off again she heard the sounds of marching. “Huh…” she mumbled and then refocused her eyes and saw someone standing over her.

“Who are you?”a voice asked her.

She shook her head and just stared dumbly up at the person.

“Someones over here, I need a medic.” The voice continued. He then got down closer to her face and she saw a guy that had green eyes.

“What?” she asked trying to work through the accent.

“You’re alive do you know where you are.” The guy continued to ask questions.

She just shook her head and then closed her eyes.

Epiloge

Lilly woke up screaming.

“Honey are you alright?” a voice asked beside her.

Lilly looked around the room and saw that she was in her apartment in London. She then looked beside her and saw the man she married looking at her worriedly. She looked at him and nodded and kissed his forehead and said, “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” She got up from the bed and said, “I’m going to get some tea. You get some more sleep.”

Her husband nodded and layed back down. While Lilly walked out of the room. She went into the hall and as she was walking she looked into the twins room and saw Maria Pompadore snuggled up next to Natalya Beth in the same bed and then she looked at the opposite bed and saw Phillipia Stephanie.

She then looked across the hall and saw their brother Stephen Hunter sprawled across the bed. She giggled to herself and walked into the room and put him back in bed and covered him up. She then walked out and went into the kitchen.

She started the water for the tea and then went to the scrap book she had put together. It was nothing more than certain documents about how a town had somehow vanished because the water was poisionus, the trials, the pictures of liberated camps, letters from Natalya and Beth’s family to her. She then flipped the past pages and looked at the pictures of her wedding and the birth of her children. She then said, “Too bad you couldn’t see them.” She then put her hand up to her necklace and felt the pendant and the ring. She sighed and then heard the whistle signaling that it was ready.

AS she was getting the water ready she heard some sounds coming from the living room. She unconusly grabbed a knife and then slowly made her way and saw her kids standing there.

The kids looked at her and when they saw the knife in her hand they froze.

“Mommy, are you ok.” Maria asked holding on to Natalia.

Lilly looked at the knife in her and then quickly put it on the counter and said, “I am fine my loves.” Then she said, “Shouldn’t you lot be in bed.”

They looked at each other and Stephen said, “We couldn’t sleep.”

She nodded and said, “Come on I’ll tell you a story.”

The children smilled and gathered around her. She then closed her scrap book and pulled out another book.

Phillipa saw the book and said, “Can you read us a story from there?”

Lilly physically froze and said, “Your too young to be hearing stories from that book. How about I read you…”

“No I wanna hear a story from there.” Phillipia whined.

Lilly caved and said, “I’ll tell you a intresting story about the stars.”

“Stars?” Natalia asked interested.

“Yeah stars…” Lily said thinking.

She then opened the book to a safe page and said, “It’s about these specifically. Notice how they are close together in the sky. These contiallations had human counter parts. It’s like they were destined to meet on earth.” She smiled at the thought and then continued, “There were two dogs that were meant to be together but the demon decided that he could not let them be happy killed off the bigger of the two and kept his soul locked up in the sky along with the strongest sea serpant you would ever see. She was fierce and protective she was a mother figure to the little dog while her husband who may have been a crab was one of the most feared and respected one in the group he would fight for his wife and whoever else he held dear but sadly they both fell to the demon and his minions. “ She then looked at the chart and said “then there were the twins.” She snorted and continued, “They were more of lovers then anything. They were at one point fashion designers and the stuff they created was beautiful and always smelled of roses.” She looked down and felt tears run down her cheeks and the kids got close to her and hugged her. She hugged them back and said, “Where was I”

“You left off at the Gemini.” Beth said.

“Right, the twin lovers. There was also a lion. She was like a sister to the little dog she did questionable things but she always meant well. She tried to warn the little dog of what was happening and she got sliced down by a demon…” she tilted her head and said, “No it was a monster.”

The kids looked at her and said, “What happened to the puppy.” Maria asked.

Phillipa looked at her and said, “Did the monster kill it.”

Lilly looked at Phillipia and strangely she saw Phillip standing behind her looking at her. Lilly’s eyes grew wide and then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

“No sweetie, the demon did not kill the little dog, even though she begged him to the monster could not do it. I guess really deep down he loved her and it hurts to kill the one you love.” She nodded and then said, “What happened was the little dog managed to find the river in night sky and jumped it to earth to continue living while everyone else that she knew or loved was stuck in the heavens. She did go to the town that they watched over every night. But when she arrived it seemed like the war had fallowed her and destroyed the one place where she thought she would be safe. After a while the little dog found safety she married a man who didn’t have to lie who was kind and had the best qualities of her former mate and she married him and…” she thought about it and said, “I don’t know that’s where her story ends for tonight anyway.”she smiled and said, “alright everyone to bed.

“Awww… that can’t be all.” Stephen said suddenly.

Lilly shrugged and said, “But it is.”

Stephen looked at her and then was about to walk away when he said, “How come you never take off that necklace.”

“What?” she questioned.

The others turned and faced them.

Stephen said, “It’s ok to let him go besides you know that you will never be together for now.”

Lilly stared at him while the other kids gasped and scrambled back to bed. Stephen bit his lip and backed away from Lilly’s stare. Lilly then walked over to him and raised her hand up to him. Stephen got worried he had never seen his mother look so cold or so angry. His back pressed against the wall he flinched as he closed his eyes and then felt a hand rest in his hair and run through it. He looked up at his mothers face and said, “I know your right, but I promised forever didn’t I. But I guess if this is your way of telling me to let go I will.” Then she took the chain off and let out a breath and then looked down at it. “This was the last connection to you. But I know I’ll be seeing you in the heavens again.” Then she turned and walked away leaving her son to wonder what just happened.

Lilly placed the necklace in the box and then went back to bed and fell into the deepest and most pleasent sleep she had ever had.


End file.
